La conocida de Ryoma
by Eri-kun
Summary: Como dice el título del capi... ¿Cuál es tu dedición Sakura? ¿¿Qué harás? ¿¿Tan importante es lo que te han dicho tus tíos? ¿¿Tu decisión la tomaste por ryoma? Entren y lean! CAP 10 UP!
1. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Reencuentro**

Simbología:

E: Eri-kun (Autora)

-...- : Diálogos.

"...": Pensamientos.

(...): Aclaratorias.

·: Un Tiempo Después

.: Cambio de escena

((...)): pensamientos de la autora

Como todos los días, los titulares se reunían en las canchas de tenis para practicar y prepararse para los torneos internacionales. En una de las canchas se encontraban Momo y Ryoma preparándose para comenzar a jugar.

- Oye enano, juguemos un partido, estoy seguro de que te ganare esta vez- Dijo Momo muy presumido, golpeándole con el codo a ryoma.

- Quieres pasar vergüenza delante de todos de vuelta Momoshiro?- Dijo el chico de ojos felinos con un aire de grandeza.

- Ja buena broma... Eso no pasara ryoma, te ganare un partido 6-0... ya lo veras, estuve practicando mucho!- realizó una de sus sonrisas típicas mientras sacaba la raqueta para empezar el juego.

-De acuerdo... quieres apostar algo esta vez momo?- dijo confiado

-Muy bien-

-Sobre q quieres apostar?-

-Veamos...- momo se quedo pensativo por unos segundo y luego le contesto- si yo gano tu me tendrás q comprar el almuerzo por un mes y hacer mis tareas de la escuela y las de mi casa, y tendrás que jugar al tenis cuando yo quiera a y... tendrás que tomar el asqueroso y repulsivo jugo de Sadaharu– realizó una sonrisa malévola, mientras pensaba todo lo que podría hacer libre de sus tareas y ya de paso porque no ver el sufrimiento de su compañero cuando tomara ese repulsivo jugo.

-No te estas aprovechando un poco Momoshiro??? ¬¬- una de las miradas penetrantes fue dirigida hacia Momo el cual se percato de esta y haciéndose el tonto se dio media vuelta

-Y tu que quieres a cambio ryoma?- dijo presumiendo y a la ves intrigado.

-Bueno... no estoy seguro... juguemos primero y después te digo... - dice ryoma algo distraído mirando a una sombra de una mujer que pasaba muy cerca de allí, la cual le parecía muy conocida.

-Estas loco ryoma!!?, no jugaré si no se lo que me vas a pedir, me pedirías cualquier cosa, y cuando digo "**CUALQUIER COSA**" es cualquier cosa!- comentó algo furioso por la ultima ves, ya que ocurrió lo mismo y al terminar el partido momo había perdido y lo pedido fue que tenia que seducir a Tezuka por un mes, ya que el día anterior le había jugado una mala broma con Tomoka y ryoma pensó en vengarse de eso- Nee ryoma me estas escuchando!?? ¬¬ - pregunto algo irritado mirando al chico distraído que obviamente no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo dicho.

-Eh.. si momo, que me decías??? u.u- dijo sin entender nada.

-Grrrrrr... Ryoma tu nunca me escuchas no es así!!!!!!!!!!!! ù.ú- dijo pegándole en la cabeza

-Auch!... eso dolió, porque lo hiciste Momoshiro ¬¬- dijo agarrándose la cabeza sin entender nada todavía

-Ah... no tienes remedio, déjalo ahí... a quien estabas mirando recién??- este dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar esperando visualizar algo o alguien, pero solo vio una pequeña sombra alejándose

-Que te importa lo que estaba mirando Momo, vamos a jugar- dijo el chico de pelo azulado ocultándose con la gorra y dirigiéndose a la cancha.

-Espera un minuto- gritó el mayor- Acaso era una chica lo que estabas viendo???- una sonrisa babosa apareció en su rostro

-A ti solo te importan las mujeres Momoshiro- siguió avanzando sin mirar hacia atrás

-A que te refieres con eso enano!!!!, además tu nunca estas con ellas.. es raro en un chico... no será que...- dijo momo apartándose rápidamente del lado de ryoma

-Que estas diciendo Momoshiro!!!!!!!!! Eres un idiota como vas a pensar que soy... – Ryoma se detuvo ya que le costaba decir "esa" palabra

-No entiendo- dijo Momoshiro con una sonrisa picara que apareció de repente en su rostro

-Grr... Momoshiro!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬-

-Ryoma...- le dijo serio

-Q... que momo??- dijo a duras penas tartamudeando

-No es más fácil decir Gay que dar tantas vueltas jajaja- dijo Momo riéndose sin poder resistirse

-Yo no soy nada de eso! Y deja esas bromas de mal gusto!- gritó ryoma

-Jajaja... es que caes fácilmente jaja y es inevitable poder resistirse... jaja- pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos- Igual me vas a tener que demostrar que te gustan las chicas, casi siempre estas solo, pareciera que huyeras de ellas...- dijo este esperando la respuesta de su amigo impaciente

-Y como Quieres que te lo demuestre???- dijo ryoma mirando seriamente a Momoshiro

Este hizo una gran sonrisa ya que el plan que diseñó junto con los otros titulares salió a la perfección, pensaban que ya era hora de que ryoma encontrara una novia, pero sabían que él no lo aceptaría si se lo decían normalmente, así que pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad para poder llevarlo acabo.

-De acuerdo, lo agregaremos a la apuesta- dijo piadosamente- A menos que tengas miedo u.u-

-Claro que no!, agrega lo que quieras a la apuesta, total el que ganara seré yo - dijo ryoma muy confiado

-"_Se tiene demasiada confianza _-.-U, _aunque no le servirá de nada u.ú"_ - Entonces será así, si yo gano harás todo lo que dije antes y tendrás que conquistar a la chica que yo quiera en menos de un mes, de acuerdo??-dijo muy contento

-Queeeeee!? Pero... Solo conquistarla, no?-

-No, tendrás que convencerla de ser tu novia n.n-

-Te aprovechas demasiado momo ù.ú -

-Ah... entonces si tienes miedo y eres raro ¬¬-

-Yo no tengo miedo y tampoco soy raro! - dijo irritado y enojado

-Entonces... trato?- Dijo estrechándole la mano al menor

-Trato- estrecharon las manos y cerraron la apuesta

El partido comenzó y tardo 3 horas, al final Momo ganó y ryoma no podía creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto practicando durante una sola semana. Pero no era momento para estar pensando en eso ya que recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer por haber perdido la apuesta, sobre todo tener que tomar ese estúpido y horroroso jugo de Sadaharu.

-Como era eso Echizen?? Creí oír que yo iba a perder no??- el chico sonrió

-Ya solo cállate baka!- dijo guardando sus cosas

-Parece que alguien esta de mal humor, bueno no importa... Ten- momo se acerco y le dio cuatro libros y no eran muy chicos que digamos...

-Que es esto?? o.ó- pregunto ryoma confundido

-Es mi tarea para la semana, -, eso estaba en la apuesta así que...- dijo Momo con su típico animo que siempre lo caracterizaba

-PERO NO ENTIENDO NADA DE ESTO O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó ryoma completamente desorientado

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco...-se quedó pensativo y luego preguntó- a por cierto que me ibas a pedir si yo perdía ryoma??-

-Te iba a decir que le pidieras a Tomoka de ser tu novia -.¬ -dijo ryoma tratando de desviar la mirada para no ver la cara de enojo de su compañero. Pero...

-ya veo... bueno igual no me preocupo porque yo no perdí como otros, je - momo realizó una risa típica mientras se alejaba- Hasta mañana ryoma y... suerte con mi tarea-

-No me tienes que recordar que perdí! -.-Uuu-Susurró ryoma, "_No puedo creer que perdí, Será mejor que cuando llegue suba rápido a mi habitación y guarde las cosas si no quiero que mi padre me cargue por el resto del año" _ Ryoma hizo un suspiro, se levanto y se fue camino para su casa

**...Al día siguiente...**

"_No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en esa chica, presiento que la conozco, aunque no puedo asegurar nada con una sombra"_ Pensaba el chico distraído yendo en dirección a la escuela

-Cuidadoooooooo!!!!!!!!!- se escucho una voz atrás de él y en eso...

-AUCHHHH. Eres un baka Momoshiro, Que tienes en los ojos, va si los tienes!!!!- dijo Ryoma tirado en el piso mirando al chico en la bicicleta con unos cuantos raspones en su cara

-Lo siento Echizen lo que pasa es que venia muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de frenar... jaja- una mueca de molestia salió a relucir en la cara de este

-Puedes ayudarme no??? En vez de estar parado ahí como baka...-

-eh!... sí ¬¬-

Momo ayudo a ryoma a levantarse y se fueron los dos caminando juntos a la escuela, unas cuadras antes...

-Que te sucede??-

-A mí... nada, porque?-

-Porque estas más callado de lo normal, y eso es demasiado decir-

-A que te refieres?¬¬- Ryoma le lanzó una mirada casi aniquiladora, y sinceramente si las miradas mataran Momo ya estaría unos 10 metros bajo tierra

-Nada, estuviste pensando en la sombra de ayer no??-

-sí, presiento que la conozco pero... a la vez no-

-Entiendo, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde-

-sí-

En el aula de Momoshiro...

En el aula había un gran griterío el cual fue cesado al entrar el profesor...

-Buenos días clase-

-Buenos días profesor- Dijeron al uníoslo todos

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna- dijo el profesor anotando el nombre de esta en el pisaron- Por favor pasa-

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica muy hermosa, esta tenía ojos color verde esmeralda, el pelo corto hasta sus hombros color castaño claro, un flequillo rebajado a la altura de sus ojos y dos mechones que salían detrás de este. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer comentarios como: es muy linda, parece ser buena persona, se la cree, tiene una linda figura, parece que es una chica occidental y cosas por el estilo.

-Les presento a Sakura Echizen, espero que se lleven bien con ella- anunció el profesor

-Soy Sakura Echizen, gusto en conocerlos a todos- La chica hace una reverencia ante todos

-_" Quién será? Y porque..." –_ los pensamientos de momo fueron interrumpidos por el profesor

-De acuerdo, siéntate al lado de Takeshi, ahí hay un asiento libre- dijo el profesor abriendo sus libros para comenzar con la clase

-"_Es demasiado linda, pero... porque tiene el mismo apellido que ryoma???_" – pensó momo mientras Sakura se acercaba para sentarse en su lugar

-Hola, como te llamas??- preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Momoshiro

-mo... Momoshiro ta... keshi...- tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo pudo contestarle a la chica

La chica emitió una risita- Me alegra conocerte Takeshi, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Solo dime momo, todos me dicen así-

-De acuerdo momo- la chica sonrió y miro al frente para prestar atención a la clase que ya había comenzado

Luego en las canchas...

-sí te lo aseguro-

-no te creo-

-porque no??? Es la verdad!, además lleva tu apellido-

-y como es su nombre??-

-es... eh... no me lo acuerdo T.T-

-Eres baka Momoshiro!-

-ten cuidado con lo que dices enano!- dijo con el puño cerrado y apareciendo una vena en su frente ù.ú

-Hola, disculpa, sabes donde se encuentra la Profesora Sumire Ryuzaki??- preguntó una joven a syusuke quien estaba a pocos metros de Ryoma y Momoshiro

-Sí esta dentro de las canchas de tennis del equipo masculino- dijo syusuke señalando el lugar

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y yendo hacia ellas

Ryoma al verla se quedó completamente paralizado y abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido-_"Esa sombra era... era ella... como no me di cuenta, había pasado tanto tiempo que... no pude reconocerla"_

-Esa es la chica!! Ahora me acuerdo del nombre, es Sakura- dijo Momoshiro golpeándole con el codo a Ryoma, este no emitió ninguna respuesta- Ryoma, que te pasa? Ryoma- momo pasó su mano de arriba a bajo adelante de la cara de este, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de él.

En ese instante Sakura pasaba corriendo por al lado de los dos y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, en el momento Sakura y Ryoma se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo y se miraron fijamente a la cara, ambos se quedaron unos minutos en ese estado ya que la impresión de haberse vuelto a ver después de tantos años era razonable. Mientras tanto momo los miraba confundido. La chica nueva es la primera en reaccionar diciendo...

-º **Continuara** º-

**·// Notas de la autora \\·**

Hoi hoi!!! Como están??? Bueno espero que este fic les agrade más que los otros que escribí -UUuu, es la primera vez que escribo un fic largo… espero que sea bueno n////n… cualquier queja, insulto, felicitación, dudas, etc, etc… me dejan un review onegai…

Bueno estoy segura que ya descubrieron quien es Sakura Echizen, es muy obvio ¬¬… pero no se preocupen para los próximos capítulos los voy a dejar con más intriga en los finales jiji XD… y voy a tardar mucho así se mueren por saber lo que va a pasar, bueno pensándolo mejor no me conviene porque sino no lo va a leer nadie, bueno creo que su intriga no va a durar mucho ¬¬… Nada más que decir…

**Mata ne-------------------- ·// Ery- chan \\·**


	2. Presentación

**Capítulo 2: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Presentación**

Simbología:

E: Eri-kun (Autora)

-...- : Diálogos.

"...": Pensamientos.

(...): Aclaratorias.

·: Un Tiempo Después

.: Cambio de escena

((...)): pensamientos de la autora

-RYOMAAAAA!!!!!!!! ERES TU RYOMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!- Esta saltó encima del mencionado y lo empezó a abrazar- SÍ, ERES TU! HAS CRECIDO, PERO NO MUCHO, YA QUE SIGUES SIENDO ENANO, JIJI!!!- empezó a reírse mientras que momo estaba a su lado sin entender nada

-Ustedes...?- pregunto momo cuando la chica se tranquilizo un poco

-Él es mi adorado, sincero y frío primo!- esta estaba muy emocionada mientras que ryoma todavía seguía paralizado por la sorpresa

Al poder recuperarse Ryoma habló- pero que haces aquí??, no estabas con tu padre practicando para convertirte en una gran tenista???-

-Sí, pero vine acá para estudiar porque mi papá dijo que acá tendría más oportunidad y bla, bla, bla… además mí tío me pidió que te ayudara a vos así que aquí estoy aunque no me dijeron que estabas en esta escuela n.n- esta le guiño un ojo y lo volvió a abrazar

-Que!!!??? Mi padre!- gritó

-Sip- asintió con la cabeza

-ya veo... ese haragán, bueno igual me alegro que estés acá- Dijo respondiéndole el abrazo

-Que! Ryoma abrazando a alguien, es el fin del mundo, no quiero morir tan joven T.T - gritó Momoshiro

-que?? A eso es normal, te aseguro que a la única persona que veras que abrase será a mí, o a su novia -- esta realizó una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras abanicaba su mano de arriba a bajo

-Eres Mágica o que?? Es un milagro que ryoma abrase a alguien – este se empezó a reír- lo que pasa es que no es típico de él ser "cariñoso" con "alguien"-

-Cállate baka ¬¬- ryoma abrazo aún más fuerte a su prima la cual no lo soltaba- ella es distinta a los demás, es la persona que me cuido siempre, pero como se tubo que mudar a Argentina no nos veíamos hace como 4 años es por eso que...-

-Tu pared de hielo se rompió al verme, no?- interrumpió Sakura viéndolo fijamente

-...ù.ú-

-Tomaré eso como un sí! -.¬-

-...- ¬¬ - como decía... esta para ayudarme y siempre me cuida- este se ocultó bajo su gorra (El cariño que se tienen se parece mucho al de syusuke con su "hermanito menor", nada más que el de Ryoma y Sakura es más fuerte)

-Todavía tienes la gorra???- pregunto esta serrando los ojos y sonriendo

-sí- él le sonrió

-Yo también tengo la mía, mira aquí esta- de repente sacó una gorra de su mochila, era igual a la de ryoma, la diferencia era que la letra cambiaba por una S- Nunca me la olvido, siempre la llevo conmigo, porque siempre me acuerdo de vos jiji-

Ryoma hizo una gran sonrisa la cual nunca se le había visto hacer- Jugamos? Quiero saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto- él apretó su mano con todas sus fuerzas, la cual contenía la raqueta y miró fijamente a su prima

-De acuerdo, pero primero acompáñame a buscar a la Profesora Ryuzaki-

-De acuerdo-

-Momo nos acompañas?? n.n Momo?? o.o- Sakura chasqueo sus dedos enfrente de la cara de momo- MOMO!!!- gritó

-Disculpa lo que pasa es que... déjalo ahí, vamos-

-bien, vamos todos- esta se fue abrazada de su primo sin soltarlo y esbozando una gran sonrisa

En las canchas se encontraba Sumire junto con Tezuka, estos observaban a los titulares mientras practicaban, al llegar Sakura abrazada de Ryoma llamaron la atención de todos haciendo que se detuvieran a verlos, ya sabrán el porque...

-Me siento como un bicho raro, porque todos nos miran ¬¬- dijo Sakura con un aire de incomodidad al sentir todas las miradas caer sobre ella y su acompañante.

-Sakura!- Dijo Sumire sonriendo

-Sumireeeee!!- esta soltó a su primo para saltar sobre Sumire y comenzar a abrazarla- Como has estado!?-

-Sakura! Como has crecido!! Estas enorme- le dijo mientras la abrazaba sonriente

-jiji... sí es cierto!- dice Sakura mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-De acuerdo agrúpense, los presentare- gritó Sumire

Una vez agrupados Sumire comenzó a presentar

-Ella es Sakura Echizen, es la prima de Ryoma, espero que la traten bien- esto último Sumire lo dijo con un tono amenazante

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!! LA PRIMA DE ECHIZEN!!!!- gritó todo el equipo al unísolo (incluido Tezuka y Kaoru, aunque no lo demostraron mucho)

-je je... n.nUu Sí soy la prima, Mucho gusto- La chica realiza una reverencia- estoy en el mismo grado con momo-

-Y también con Mamushi, pero hoy no fue a clase, creo que vino a la practica, no es así Profesora Sumire?- dijo Momo

-sí, hace un momento estaba acá- contestó Sumire mirando hacia todos lados buscando al recién nombrado

-Yo soy Suichiroh Oishi, soy el sub-capitán mucho gusto- dice el chico mientras le da la mano

-Mucho gusto, jeje-

-Yo soy Syusuke Fuji-

-Ah! Tu eres el chico de hace un rato, gracias por decirme donde estaban las canchas- dijo la chica mientras le sonreía

-De nada- Fuji le sonrió y luego abrió los ojos

-eh... tienes unos ojos hermosos sabías?? Jiji- le dijo la chica mientras la que los cerraba era ella-Porque siempre los tienes cerrados?-

-No ahí una respuesta para eso, ni yo lo sé- Fuji le sonríe y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que Sakura los abre. ((E: Me encanta la sincronización ¬¬)

-Yo soy Tezuka Kunimitsu, soy el capitán del equipo, mucho gusto- Tezuka realiza una reverencia- Sumire me había comentado algo sobre vos, pero no me había dicho que eras la prima de Echizen-

-jiji... ya veo... Mucho gusto, parecen todos muy fuertes jeje, me gustaría jugar un partido con cada uno de ustedes n.n, si es que se puede...- dijo mirando a Sumire

-Yo soy Eiji Kikumaru mucho gusto!!- Dijo Eiji gritando y saliendo de atrás de Syuichiroh

-mu... mucho gusto- dijo esta sonrojándose al ver al joven pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro

-eh... lo siento me acerque demasiado- dice Eiji alejándose y sonrojándose también

Todos se rieron despacio

-Yo soy Kawamura Takashi- le dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo una mano detrás de esta

-Yo soy Sadaharu Inui, soy el entrenador, debo aconsejarte que soy muy estricto, quieres probar de mi nuevo jugo?? Se llama "El Trago Final"- le dice este mientras le muestra un jugo color amarillo con naranja y quien sabe que más, este pone una cara de demonio y sus anteojos comienzan a brillar, en ese momento los titulares se alejan y queda Sadaharu en primer plano.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica sonriendo muy alegre ((E: no sabe lo que hace, el nombre ya lo dice todo u.ú… ¬¬))

-No te aproveches porque es nueva Sadaharu- le dijo Tezuka

-No, no lo hagas, no por favor confía en nosotros no lo hagas! te vas a arrepentir- dijeron todos los titulares en voz baja tratando de advertir a la chica

Era tarde, la chica ya tenia sus labios posados sobre el baso pero a unos centímetros de que el jugo los tocara...

-eh... mejor lo tomo después ahora no tengo sed y le debo un partido a mi primo ya que me lo esta reprochando por medio de una de sus miradas, lo tomo después del partido te parece??- dijo esta tratando de disimular la cara de asco (en verdad Ryoma estaba en la nube de valencia)

-Que ocurrió- le preguntaron los titulares acercándose a ella

-Nada, lo que pasa es que cuando sentí el olor me dieron nauseas así que pensé que si solo el olor me daba nauseas no me quiero ni imaginar lo que seria tomarlo, además el nombre me lo dice todo -.-' –

-Ah! Que alivio- dijeron todos los titulares al unísolo suspirando

-Kaoru preséntate- le ordenó Tezuka

-fssshhh, sí ¬¬- dijo el chico acercándose sin ganas a ella- hola... soy Kaoru kaidoh-al verla de cerca se dio cuenta de que era muy linda en ese momento se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo al mirar a otro lado

La chica se percató de esto e hizo una risita piadosa junto con los otros integrantes ya que también se habían dado cuenta- Mucho Gusto Kaoru Kaidoh, no me harías un favor??-la chica lo miraba como si lo estuviera evaluando, de arriba a bajo

-eh!?... fssshhh sí, que quieres? ¬¬- este seguía mirando a su costado para disimular su aún más grande sonrojo

-Después de que juegue con ryoma el partido, no jugarías conmigo?? Lo que pasa es que pareces fuerte y eso me emociona aún más- la chica miró al suelo, puso sus manos atrás en su espalda y empezó a mover su pie de un lado a otro como una pequeña niña.

-Entonces nosotros que? Mamushi no es el único fuerte en el equipo... nosotros también somos fuertes- Dijo Momo en tono burlón

-ah! Vos sos Mamushi?-

-Fshhhh ù.ú, sí... te voy a matar maldito payaso ¬¬- lo último lo dice mirando a Momo

-jeje bueno ustedes también se ven fuertes, pero... Kaidoh... no sé tiene algo raro, seguro que tenes una técnica muy buena o algo parecido, no es así?? Igual que Kunimitsu y Fuji y Takashi y... bueno todos u.u-

-sí, la serpiente y la serpiente bumerang- dijo ryoma mientras se preparaba para jugar contra su prima

-Entonces tubo que haber sido eso lo que me atrajo para jugar contra ti Kaidoh- la chica golpeo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha echa un puño y realizó una sonrisa

-aún no has perdido ese don característico tuyo- Sumire la mira y se ríe- ella tiene la habilidad de poder saber a simple vista si alguien tiene una buena técnica o no, es maravilloso-esta se emociona y empieza a contar cosas del pasado ((E: y aquí vamos u.uUu))- me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez...-

-"_Siempre se emociona con estas cosas, puede estar horas así, será mejor que la acorte quiero jugar el partido contra Ryo-chan"- _pensaba Sakura con una cara de "acá vamos otra vez"

-Venias con Nanjiroh, tenias no más de 9 años, me miraste y me dijiste: "Quiero jugar un partido con usted, por favor acéptelo", tu motivo era de que querías conocer mi técnica y poder disfrutar de ella, al final terminamos 6-4, me diste mucho trabajo a pesar de tu edad, pero te gané, me sorprendí bastante, solo eras una niñita, no dudaría que me ganaras si jugamos ahora-

-Enserio paso eso??, no me acuerdo- la chica se queda pensativa con la cabeza hacia arriba y apoyando uno de sus dedos en su mentón- ah cierto! Ya lo recuerdo, siempre hacia lo mismo y mi tío me retaba, jeje, eras muy fuerte si mal no recuerdo, estábamos con Ryoma también, el miraba el partido sentado al lado de mi tío, la gorra le quedaba tan grande que le tapaba la mitad de la cara- esta cerro los ojos y saco la lengua en sentido de gracia- Bueno Kaidoh que dices, lo harás??-

-fssshhh... sí- ù.ú "_Dudo ganarle, si se le complico a la profesora Ryuzaki, pero debo intentarlo"_ pensaba Kaoru mientras se daba media vuelta- ah, por cierto dime solamente Kaoru-

-O.O- (impresión de los titulares por lo recientemente dicho de parte de Kaoru)

-aunque ayas dicho que no, ibas a tener que jugar igual con ella- anunció Sumire- Todos los titulares jugaran contra ella, incluido Tezuka y syusuke-

-QUEEEE!!!!- gritaron todos

-Mi tío otra vez no??? ¬¬- deja salir un suspiro- creo que nunca cambiara -.-UUuu -

-sí, Me lo dijo perfectamente, si juega con todo el equipo y no le gana no tiene derecho a entrar al club de tenis... es un presumido, no le hagas caso- dijo Sumire encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos

-la pregunta es cuando le hago caso-le guiña un ojo- bueno... Listo Ryo-chan?? Me muero de ganas de poder jugar contigo- su cara reflejaba impaciencia, entusiasmo y confianza

-claro, cuando quieras- ryoma se quita su gorra

-De acuerdo quien Será el juez?- pregunto intrigada la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras se sacaba la gorra también

-Yo! puedo??- se ofreció momo muy entusiasmado

-Ok momo...- dijo Ryoma sin ganas y acercándose a Sakura

-La tradición, no?, jiji-

-Obvio, que ya te habías olvidado?? ¬¬- Ryoma la miró seriamente

-Claro que no!, eres tonto o que?-

Ambos chicos intercambiaron sus gorras antes de que empezara el partido

-Estoy lista!- dice Sakura mientras sacaba una cinta color blanca de su pecho, con la cual se ató el cabello en una colita alta. Su uniforme estaba compuesto por una pollera tableada la cual era blanca y negra, un straples blanco con dos líneas negras a uno de los costados y todos los bordes estaban bordados con una cinta negra, una muñequera en la mano derecha color blanca con un dragón en negro, y obviamente una raqueta color negra y blanca

-Yo también- Ryoma ajusta la gorra que le había dado su prima ya que cuando se la colocaba se le caía- Sabías que tienes la cabeza muy grande??? ¬¬-

-Y sabías que tu cabeza es muy chiquita ù.ú- le dijo esta enojada con una vena q aparecía en su frente mientras agrandaba la gorra - Por lo que veo no solo no te creció la cabeza sino que la altura tampoco a cambiado, jiji- dice esta en tono burlón ya que le llevaba a su primo una cabeza

-Ya cállate y empecemos- dijo enojado

-Veo que todavía te enojas cuando te cargan por la altura pequeñín- esta le guiña un ojo y se ríe

-Bien... empecemos- dice momo (a continuación momo será nombrado como juez)-Servicio para Sakura

-"_demuéstrame lo bueno que te has vuelto Ryo-chan, te estoy esperando, no me decepciones"_- Pensó Sakura preparándose para sacar

-º **Continuara** º-

**·// Notas de la autora \\·**

Acá el Capítulo 2 de este fic terminado -... bueno, voy a aclarar algunas dudas sobre el capítulo anterior, esta "Sakura" no es la de Card Captor Sakura, es parecida porque... bueno... es un poco estúpido lo que voy a decir, pero cuando era chiquita era muy imaginativa por lo que cree un personaje en mi cabeza (de anime que, lamentablemente, era yo en el mundo del manga y anime) e "integre" su familia con personajes de otras series de anime que me gustaban y me siguen gustando Ej.: Shaman King, CCS, Dragón Ball (que patética ¬¬), Escaflowne, POT (es obvio), Get Backers, Hunter x Hunter, Full metal Alchemist, Inicial D, etc. (realmente estoy loca u.u) y la "Sakura" de CCS es "mi" prima ya que la mamá de ambas eran Gemelas, es por eso que son tan parecidas y sus personalidades también... Espero que con esto se les hayan aclarado un poco las ideas de este fic tan raro -... y se preguntarán porque mi personaje se llama Sakura?? Es porque amo ese nombre //0//...

Mmmm... Creo que no me olvido de nada... Si me escriben un review diciéndome que soy una loca los entiendo u.u...

Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo o! (si es que siguen leyéndolo después de leer lo anterior TT Uuu)

**Mata ne-------------------- ·// Ery- chan \\·**

Saludos a Neko-Meko, a Chris M. Black y a Erika-chan!!! Gracias por perder su hermoso tiempo leyendo mis fics TT!


	3. Conociéndote

**Capítulo 3: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Conociéndote**

Simbología:

E: Eri-kun (Autora)

-...- : Diálogos.

"...": Pensamientos.

(...): Aclaratorias.

·: Un Tiempo Después

.: Cambio de escena

((...)): pensamientos de la autora

-_"Te demostrare lo bueno que me he vuelto, veras que no será tan fácil vencerme como antes"_-pensó Ryoma en posición para devolver la pelota la cual Sakura le lanzaría

Sakura realiza un saque con efecto, este iba directo a la cara de su contrincante pero a unos centímetros de su rostro esta gira para el costado cayendo sobre la línea

Ryoma se queda inmóvil y sorprendido ya que la pelota fue tan rápida que casi no la pudo divisar,"_es sorprendente, a mejorado demasiado desde la ultima vez, me costara seguirla"_

-15-0-juez

-Que te pareció??- dijo Sakura tapando la mitad de su cara con la gorra

-nada mal- dijo ryoma- pero aún t...

-aún que? -.¬-

-nada, nada- "_Baka ella es una de las pocas personas a las cuales no le puedo decir eso, porque... en este caso... es al revés"_

-Servicio para Sakura- juez

**·**

40-40

Sakura realiza un saque twist

Ryoma lo devuelve

Sakura realiza otra vez el saque twist pero con más potencia y rapidez

Ryoma no alcanza a devolverlo

-Game para Sakura- juez

**·**

40-15

**·**

40-30

**· **

Game para Ryoma

**·**

Game para Sakura

**·**

40-15

-Saque para Ryoma-juez

Ryoma realiza un saque alto y potente

Sakura lo devuelve sin problemas

Ryoma realiza un tiro rápido y potente

Sakura lo devuelve con un dong smash increíblemente poderoso

Ryoma no alcanza a devolverlo

"_Ese dong smash es más poderoso que el mío, es muy fuerte" _pensó momo el cual estaba completamente sorprendido al igual que los titulares por la fuerza de la nueva joven

-No tienes nada que decir momo?-

- eh! Sí... Game para Sakura- anuncio rápidamente

**·**

0-40

-Mmmm... Eres muy bueno primito! Pero...-le dijo sakura ocultándose bajo la gorra - aún te falta mucho!!- esta levantó su mirada y se puso en posición para realizar su saque especial

-"_que?"- _pensó ryoma- ese es...

-El saque de la muerte- dijo Sumire

-El saque de la muerte?- dijeron al unisolo los titulares intrigados

-Lo que hace es agacharse y luego con el impulso lanza una pelota rasante, lo cual consiste en caer lo más cerca posible de la red, al rebotar este adquiere un efecto especial y hace que se dirija directamente hacia el cuerpo de su contrincante, pero su fuerza es espectacular, lo cual hace que instintivamente su contrario se corra o se caiga para no recibir el impacto, pero el que intenta devolverlo sufre un golpe critico, por lo cual no puede seguir jugando y queda como DEF- dice Sumire seria- A eso se le llama "El Saque De La Muerte" es un golpe que caracteriza demasiado a Sakura, es la única que lo puede hacer, nadie hasta ahora a podido copiarlo ni devolverlo, incluso su padre, así que si juegan contra ella no intenten devolvérselo-

Sadaharu comenzó a anotar en su "cuaderno" lo recién dicho por Sumire

-Pero como hace para saber a donde se dirigirá su contrincante en el momento del lanzamiento?- preguntó Eiji asombrado

-Eso es otra cosa que caracteriza a sakura, es muy observadora, con el paso del juego ya sabe los movimientos de su contrincante y como responderá a cada tiro que ella realice, cuando cree que es el momento indicado su saque especial entra en acción, no se puede negar que tiene los genes de su padre, aunque su estilo es lo contrario al de él-dice Sumire

15-40

-Levántate ryo-chan, todavía falta mucho! No te pongas a descansar ahora- dice sakura en tono burlón

-Odio ese saque- dice Ryoma en voz baja con el ceño fruncido y levantándose del piso

**...A unos metros de las canchas...**

-Sí tienes razón... eh?... que ocurre en las canchas de tenis??- pregunta Horio el cual estaba pasando por ahí cerca con Tomoka, Sakuno, Kachiro y Katsuo

-no sé... vamos a ver- dice Sakuno

-De acuerdo, vamos todos!!!- Dice tomoka agarrando a su amiga y corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia las canchas

-Espérenos!!!!!!- gritaron los otros chicos olvidados

**...En las canchas...**

40-40

**·**

-Game para Sakura- juez

-Es El Príncipe ryoma!!!! Pero... quien es esa chica con la que esta jugando??- preguntó tomota un poco molesta

-Yo la conozco de algún lugar a esa chica, pero no me acuerdo de donde- murmuro Sakuno, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo ya que su amiga la escucho

-de donde la conoces Sakuno!!???-

-Acaso no te acuerdas?, ella siempre jugaba contigo de niña- dijo Sumire apareciendo al lado de Sakuno pero del lado de adentro de la cancha

-Abuela!-

-Piénsalo, no la recuerdas?, observa bien su cara-

La joven de trenzas se quedó mirando a Sakura por un instante- AH! Ya la recuerdo, ella es Sakura Echizen!-

-SAKURA ECHIZEN!!!!- gritó Tomoka, lo cual capto la atención de no solo los titulares sino también de la pareja que se enfrentaba

-Tomoka guarda silencio! Sí, ella es la prima de Ryoma, Sakura Echizen-

-Game para Ryoma- juez

**·**

-Game para Ryoma- juez

-_"has mejorado Ryo-chan, pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme, subiré un poco la tensión, espero que puedas responder como espero"_- esta emite una sonrisa

-Están empatados- dijo Suichiroh

-esto será una gran batalla- dijo syusuke con su típica sonrisa

Luego el desenlace del juego fue inesperado

**·**

-Game para Sakura-juez

"_no eh podido devolver ninguna pelota hasta ahora, no sabía que se podía poner más difícil este encuentro"_ pensó Ryoma bañado en sudor, mientras que su rival no se veía tan agotada

30-0

**...Fuera de la cancha...**

-WOW... esa chica es increíble... O.O-dijo Horio sorprendido

-Cualquiera es mejor que ti Horio- le reclamó Tomoka

-Desde chica fue muy buena, yo me acuerdo cuando jugaba contra ryoma, el nunca le podía ganar n.n- Dijo Sakuno mientras miraba inquietante el partido

-ya veo- dice Tomoka mientras ve con preocupación al príncipe- No puedo creer que el príncipe perdiera contra ella!!!!!!!!!!! T.T, el es invencible! ù.ú-

-Ese movimiento es...- dice Kawamura

-El Saque De La Muerte- dicen al unísolo todos

**...En la cancha...**

-Game y Set para Sakura- juez

-_"veo que no respondiste como yo quería... aún te falta mucho... y sobre todo algo muy importante... que si no lo tienes será muy difícil poder realizarme más de 4 Games"-_ pensaba Sakura mirando a su primo tirado en el piso a causa de su disparo

-MALDICIÓN!!!!! Odio ese tirooooo!!!!!!- le grita Ryoma a su prima mientras le apunta con el dedo y le empieza a aparecer una vena en su frente

-tranquilízate... jiji...- le dice sakura mientras abanica su mano de arriba abajo- eres muy fuerte ryoma... pero... te falta algo, y hasta que no lo encuentres no jugare enserio contigo- Sakura se ríe y empieza a saltar de alegría por su triunfo

-Que?- le pregunta ryoma confundido- puede jugar más enserio que eso?- murmuro

-Nada nada cosa mía- le dice Sakura acercándose a Ryoma- Buen partido, lo disfrute mucho- le da la mano

-Igual yo- Ryoma sonríe y sujeta la mano de esta

Ambos hacen intercambio nuevamente de sus gorras

-HAY!!!!!! Esta gorra no me entra!! Tienes la cabeza muy chica ryoma!!!!!!!!ò.ó-

-Y tu muy grande ¬¬- le dijo ryoma dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora, sus miradas se cruzaron y comenzaron a tirarse rayos ((E: Como se quieren, también se pueden odiar ºº))

-Profesora Sumire... sabe porque se intercambian las gorras??- pregunta Sadaharu intrigado

-Dicen que la gorra del otro le da más energía y más suerte- Sumire les grita agitando una de sus manos- Felicidades a ambos chicos!- mientras se acerca a ellos- Estas mucho más fuerte Sakura y tu Ryoma has avanzado bastante-

Sadaharu comenzó a tomar nota de lo que Sumire le había dicho.

-Gracias- un sonrojo imperceptible apareció en el rostro de la joven

-gracias ¬¬- dice Ryoma desviando la mirada

-Sakura tomaras mi jugo ahora??- pregunta Sadaharu saliendo detrás de la chica con un gran baso de ese jugo extraño

-e...esta bien... je... je- una cara de miedo y asco apareció de repente en la cara de Sakura

La chica se animo y se tomo el jugo de una sola vez

-Mmmm... esto... esto... esta... muy...rico?, oigan no esta tan mal- la chica se ríe- me das más??-

-QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!- dicen todos los titulares excepto Syusuke y Sadaharu que eran los únicos dos a los que les gustaba ese horrible, repulsivo y burbujeante jugo.

-Eh tenido que tomar cosas peores que me ha dado mi padre, esto es una delicia comparándolo con lo de él, así que ya estoy acostumbrada- esta se ríe y toma el jugo que Sadaharu le acababa de servir

Todos tenían cara de asco y nauseas al ver a la joven tomar de ese líquido quien sabe de que cosa.

-Bien...Te toca Kaoru- le dijo Tezuka acercándose a este

-Lo sé- dijo este dirigiéndose a la cancha

-º **Continuara **º-

**·// Notas de la autora \\·**

Bueno... aquí el capítulo 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (estoy segura que los aburrió un poco ¬¬... jajaja XD) Que pasará cuando todos los Titulares se enfrenten a Sakura?? Alguno ganará?? El primero/a que conteste bien esta pregunta (¿Quién ganará de los titulares?) prometo escribir un oneshot para ella/él sobre lo que me pida!! (que sea de alguna serie que conozca, Onegai ) si es que le gusta mi forma de escribir fics, claro...

Bueno... como no tuve fics con dudas y tampoco tengo mucho que agregar... los veo en el próximo capítulo! Por favor apoyen a mi fic hasta lo último!! Muchas gracias a todos lo que me apoyan (directa o indirectamente, ya sea por medio de reviews o solamente leyendo) espero que ya el próximo capitulo sea más interesante ya que aparece un nuevo personaje (mujer)... mmm... creo que no lo tuve que haber dicho ¬¬... bueno no importa... lo leerán pronto! (espero -Uu)

**Mata ne-------------------- ·// Ery- chan \\·**

Saludos a Yuu-chan, Neko-meko, Chris M. Black y Erika-Chan!!!


	4. 1 dúo increíblemente fuerte ha aparecido

**Capítulo 4: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Un dúo increíblemente fuerte ha aparecido**

Simbología:

E: Eri-kun (Autora)

-...- : Diálogos.

"...": Pensamientos.

(...): Aclaratorias.

·: Un Tiempo Después

.: Cambio de escena

((...)): pensamientos de la autora

-vamos, tu puedes Kaoru- Dijo Eiji dándole ánimos a este

-fssshhh... sí- dijo Kaoru un poco nervioso "_Le podré ganar?... Que estupidez pienso? No le puedo ganar ni en sueños..."_

-"_veamos de lo que estas hecho, no hagas que mi presentimiento se equivoque"_

(para no hacer más largo el fic y aburrido voy poner los puntajes)

**...60 minutos después...**

Sakura vs. Ryoma: 6-4

vs. Kaoru: 6-1

vs. Eiji: 6-1

vs. Momo:6-1

vs. Sadaharu:6-1

vs. Kawamura:6-1

vs. Syuichiroh:6-2

vs. Syusuke:6-2

vs.Tezuka:6-3

-Ufff… son muy fuertes todos!!!! Jeje, me alegro de entrar a Seigaku, hay mucha gente fuerte- dice Sakura, un poco agotada comparada con los demás que no podían ni levantarse del suelo

-Que dices!!??? Si nos derrotaste a todos en menos de 60 minutosssssss!!!!!!!!! Ni nos podes comparar contigo, creo que nadie nos derrotó tan rápido!- Dice Eiji tratando de levantarse del piso con todas sus fuerzas ya que había quedado agotado

-Pero ustedes son los que más me dieron trabajo hasta ahora -- dijo la chica riéndose y a la vez estirándose

-Estas mintiendo!!- dijeron Momoshiro y Eiji a la vez señalando a la chica

-Ella dice la verdad... es muy fuerte ¬¬... -"_Aunque me duele admitirlo"_ Ryoma miró a su prima y le sonrió

-jiji, gracias ryo-chan!... Sumirecita... juegas un partido conmigo???, Onegai, Onegai!! Estoy impaciente por jugar contigo!!!!!!!!!!! n.n- Sakura estaba tan emocionada que empezó a aparecer un brillo en sus ojos

-"_Sabe que odio que me diga ryo-chan y sin embargo me lo sigue diciendo... _¬¬"-

-Sakura no me digas Sumirecita!!... estuviste hablando con Syusuke no es así??-

-Eh?? No porque?- Sakura mira confundida a Syusuke

-nada, nada, no importa déjalo ahí-

-Lo que pasa es que yo también le digo Sumirecita, no es así Sumirecita??- Decía Syusuke mientras se acercaba a estas

-Syusuke te dije más de mil veces que no me digas así-

-Lo que pasa es que es muy lindo!- dicen al uníoslo Sakura y Syusuke

-No cambiaran más ustedes... OK vamos a jugar un partido-

-Siii!!! Vamos, vamos...- Sakura se dirigió a la cancha dando pequeños saltitos

-Echizen!!!!! Que fue eso?? En menos de 60 minutos esa chica derroto a todos los titulares, en mis 2 años de experiencia nunca vi algo parecido- ((E: ya sabemos quien es no?))

-Te encuentras bien Príncipe Ryoma???- una voz escandalosa interrumpió en ese momento

-"_Porque tiene que estar gritando todo el tiempo, parece una loca"_, sí estoy bien, un poco agotado nada más-

-Sakunooooo!!!!!! Como estas!!??- Sakura le gritó a Sakuno quien se encontraba al lado de ryoma

-Hola Sakura!! Bien y vos??- dice agitando la mano para saludarla

-Has crecido mucho!... jiji estas muy linda...-

-Eh gra...cias- A Sakuno se le empezaba a notar un fuerte sonrojo

-De nada...- Sakura le sonríe y se prepara para empezar el partido

-Puedo ser el juez???- preguntó ryoma

-Sí- dijeron al unisolo Sakura y Sumire

**·**

Game para Sumire

**·**

"_no has cambiado en nada Sumire. Pero es hora de empezar a jugar enserio"_

"_Demuéstrame tu verdadera fuerza Sakura" _

Servicio para Sakura

-Ahí va!- Sakura se pone en posición para realizar su saque especial

-Es el Saque de la muerte!!- Dijeron todos observando el movimiento de la joven

-Eso es lo que quería- Dijo Sumire en voz baja

-intenta devolverlo- Le dice Sakura haciendo el disparo

-por supuesto que lo intentare-

Sumire se dirige hacia la pelota, esta rota su cuerpo y logra pegarle cambiando su dirección para que no le pegara en la cara, de lo que no se había percatado era que Sakura le había dado un efecto el cual hacia que cuando la pelota era impulsada hacia delante esta se iba hacia atrás

-Que!!?? No puede ser!-

-Pensaste que iba a ser fácil??? Te la hice complicada Sumirecita! Jiji- Sakura se ríe mientras se reincorporaba

Game para Sakura 1-1- juez

Servicio para Sumire

Sumire realiza uno de sus mejores tiros, este consistía en realizar una gran curva la cual hacia que la pelota se dirigiera por atrás del contrincante con una velocidad impresionante.

0-15

-Yo también tengo buenas técnicas, no te olvides que yo entrene a tu tío y padre de chicos- Sumire le guiña un ojo y se ríe

-Esto será interesante entonces- dice sakura seria

**·**

30-40

-Servicio rápido!- dicen los titulares

Game para Sumire

**·**

15-40

Game para Sumire

**·**

-No es justo!!- dice Sakura- soy chica todavía podrías ser más buena conmigo no??-

-jaja... no ponga excusas, no va a funcionar conmigo- le dice Sumire preparándose para realizar un saque

-Eres mala Sumire- ¬¬ susurra

-SAKURA! AQUÍ ESTAS!!!!!- de repente aparece una chica muy bonita, esta tenia el pelo morocho y en sus puntas se formaban unos pequeños bucles, ojos color celestes agua, un flequillo corto desmechado hasta los ojos y un mechón del lado derecho que llegaba hasta su mentón, el cual estaba agarrado por dos hebillas cruzadas que formaban una cruz

-NAOMI!! Como estas???- le grita Sakura, la cual deja de jugar instantáneamente

-Sakura la pelota, concéntrate!!- le grita Sumire

-Que??...-Sakura se da vuelta inmediatamente- AUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Sakura estas bien???- pregunta Sumire preocupada ya que su tiro había sido muy potente

-Veo estrellas... x.o- esta sacude su cabeza y se para- sí estoy bien... lo lamento- dice rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo

-no la que lo lamenta soy yo-

-no, no importa... no te preocupes la que se distrajo fui yo-

-Quien es ella?-

-ah es una amiga con la cual iba a venir a inscribirme en tenis, pero me olvide por la emoción y me vine sola jaja... "_seguro que esta pensando en matarme, o quemarme por no haberla esperado, soy una tonta T.T!!!!!!!"_-

-estas bien sakura?- le grita Naomi de la parte de afuera de la cancha

-eh... sí estoy bien... continuemos-

-de acuerdo- dice Sumire

**·**

Game para Sumire 3 juegos a 1

**·**

Game para Sakura 3juegos a 2

**·**

Game para Sumire 4 juegos a 2

**·**

Game para Sumire 5 juegos a 2

"No eh podido devolverle ningún tiro, debo hacerlo otra vez"- pensaba Sakura 

-Ese movimiento es...- dice Horio

-El saque twist- dicen al unísolo Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo

15-0

-Ese saque twist era muy potente-dice Sumire- pero te falta practica!-

**·**

Game y Set para Sumire 6 juegos a 2

-eres muy fuerte!! No es justo- dice Sakura en tono caprichoso

-tu fuiste la que quiso jugar conmigo, no?? Además a los 9 años jugabas mejor que ahora- le dijo Sumire sonriéndole

-eh.. Bueno... sí ¬¬... y eso que tiene de malo???- Sakura observo a sumire un poco disgustada por lo recién dicho

-Yo no dije que era malo... bueno, eso lo hablamos después, creo que alguien te está esperando- Sumire señala a su amiga que se encontraba fuera de la cancha

En ese instante sakura sonríe y se dirige hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Naomi.

-Lo siento... me olvide que te tenia que esperar- Sakura hace muchas reverencias velozmente

-No importa ya estoy acostumbrada a que seas despistada- dice Naomi suspirando

-jiji-

-me puedo inscribir o ya es tarde?- le pregunta Naomi a Sakura

-No, puedes inscribirte todavía, hay tiempo- le dice Sumire que sale de atrás de sakura

-en serio? Que bueno-

-Sí, pero tendrás que hacer lo mismo que sakura-

-Que?... jugar contra usted?-

-No, con todo el equipo-

-O.O...- "_No sé si es peor el equipo o ella_ ¬¬"

-Suerte Naomi- le dice Sakura mientras le golpea la espalda- iré a tomar algo, ya vengo-

-Siempre me haces lo mismo Sakura- susurra Naomi

-Lista?-

-eh... si-

-Kawamura, juegas primero-dice Sumire

-que? pero si acabamos de terminar un partido muy fuerte-

-ustedes pueden vamos... ella no es como Sakura... es más buena "_espero _-.-Uu"-

**...1 hora después...**

-menos mal que no era como ella...- dice Tezuka

-Bueno... se suponía que no era como ella u.uUuu- dice Sumire

-Eres una malvada Sumire!- le dice Eiji

-jeje...- Naomi trata de disimular su risa

-Muy bien Naomi!- Le dice Sakura contenta y saltando por todos lados

-Gracias... pero no fui tan buena como vos T.T-

-No importa... lo hiciste bien... ganaste todos los partidos- Sakura le sonríe y le alcanza una toalla y una botella de agua- eso es lo que importa, además... tené en cuenta que nuestro punto fuerte son los dobles-

-es verdad... hace mucho que no jugamos dobles, no?-

-sí, pero no te olvides que nos dijeron que era mejor jugar sencillos ya que desde nuestra infancia jugamos dobles juntas, aunque eso no impide que en nuestro tiempo libre lo juguemos como siempre-

-Hai-

Naomi vs. Ryoma: 7-5

vs. Kaoru: 6-4

vs. Eiji: 7-5

vs. Momo:6-4

vs. Sadaharu:6-2

vs. Kawamura:6-3

vs. Suichiroh:7-5

vs. Syusuke:7-6

vs. Tezuka:7-6

- º **Continuara** º-

**·// Notas de la autora \\·**

Konnichi wa!!!!!!!!!! Como estan¿? Espero que bien... bueno a pedido acá esta el 4º capi de este fic n.n, veo que e muchos les gusto... eso me puso contenta... bueno... gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews.. espero que lo sigan haciendo jejej XD...

Ah! Y además ¬¬, parece que a nadie le gusta como escribo porque ninguno contesto la pregunta anterior (¿Quién ganara de los titulares?¬¬ ... Pero bueno... la vida es dura TT...

Les prometo que el próximo capi va a ser más interesante... Estoy segura de que decepcione a muchos cuando leyeron que naomi y sakura le ganaron a todos no? Je je je je (risa de mala)

Bueno... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

**Mata ne-------------------- ·// Ery- chan \\·**

Saludos a Yuu-chan, Neko-meko, momoko-chan, Estrella Syriana, saku-ann, javiisi y Chris M. Black!!! Gracias por su apoyo!!!


	5. ¿Enamorándome de vos?

**Capítulo 5: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**¿Enamorándome de vos?**

-Bien... fin del entrenamiento nos vemos mañana- anunció Sumire- Naomi Sakura, se pueden quedar un momento? Necesito preguntarles algo-

-Sí- dijeron al unísolo Sakura y Naomi acercándose a Sumire

-Quisieran ser las "Manager" del equipo??-

-Que!!!??- dijeron con los ojos desorbitados por la pregunta

-Sí aceptan me ayudaran a mí, a Tezuka y Sadaharu a entrenar al equipo-

Las jóvenes se miran y ponen una cara de maldad y la miran de nuevo a Sumire

-de acuerdo- dicen ambas levantando su brazo derecho

-Bien... eso era todo... hasta mañana- dice dándose media vuelta

-Hasta mañana Sumire-sensei - gritan al unísolo las chicas

-Esto va a estar bueno...- dice Sakura mirando y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

-eso no lo dudes...-

Naomi y Sakura ríen, se dan media vuelta y se van hacia sus respectivas casas.

**...3 semana después...**

-Mmmm... Creo que necesitare esto y ... esto- decía Sakura mientras compraba las cosas en el supermercado, pero en un despiste- Hay!!!... Disculpe no miraba por donde iba! Lo lamento- se escucha del piso.

-No hay problema, estas bien?-

A Sakura le pareció conocida aquella voz y en cuanto levantó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules de gato que la observaban- E... E... Eiji?-un pequeño matiz cubrió instantáneamente su rostro al igual que a Eiji

-Estas bien Sakura, déjame ayudarte- el chico le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse tratando de disimular su sonrojo que aumentaba cada vez más

-gra... gracias, pero que haces aquí?- decía mientras señalaba la canasta de Eiji que contenía cosas "femeninas", como... ejem... toallitas, esmaltes y esas cosas...

-eh?... esto no es lo que pensas, es que vine a comprar unas cosas para mi hermana-

-ah... ya veo- su sonrojo aumentaba a medida que hablaba con él "_no sabia que tenía una hermana, me pregunto si será linda... NO! Qué estoy pensando? O.O"_

-y vos?-

-eh... yo vine porque mi tío quiere comer una comida muy extraña, y como me toca prepararla a mi y no tengo los ingredientes tuve que venir a comprarlos ¬¬-

-ah... después de comprar las cosas quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo???-

-eh... s... sí-

**·**

**...Después de comprar las cosas en el supermercado...**

-De que quieres el helado??- preguntó Eiji

-De Frutilla y Crema Americana- contestó cerrando los ojos y haciendo una gran sonrisa

-de acuerdo-

**·**

-Gracias- dice Sakura mientras comía su helado

-porque?-

-por el helado-

-no es nada-

-jiji... esta muy rico-

-sí, ah... ven necesito mostrarte algo- Eiji agarró a la chica de la mano

-eh... a donde vamos Eiji?? Espera, las bolsas- Sakura al darse cuenta que Eiji la agarraba de la mano se puso completamente roja. "_Maldición! Porque me sonrojo de esta manera??_"

-tu sígueme, es uno de mis lugares preferidos y me gustaría compartirlo con vos- Eiji sonrió

-esta bien-

**·**

-Bien aquí estamos- se detuvo

El lugar estaba en medio de un pequeño bosque que quedaba cerca de la plaza donde estaban tomando el helado ((E: es un fic, todo puede pasar... si quiero que OVNIS invadan Japón, pasaría... jajajaXD... continuemos con el fic)) , había un pequeño lago que caía por una pequeña cascada, había árboles de Sakura y Nadeshikos y distintos tipos de flores por todos lados, todo era tranquilo y no había gente, en el ambiente podías sentir el dulce perfume de las flores mezclados con el ruido del paso del agua.

-es... es hermoso... nunca pensé que existiera algo así por acá- La chica estaba completamente atónita

-Me alegra que te halla gustado... Siempre vengo acá cuando tengo ganas de estar solo, ven-

Ambos se dirigieron a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, claro, sin que Eiji soltara la mano de Sakura.

-Y como descubriste este lugar?-

-Fue cuando era chico, me separé de mi familia en un momento cuando estábamos paseando y me dirigí hacia este lugar, desde ese momento fue mi lugar favorito y venia siempre- Eiji miraba hacia arriba mientras le explicaba a Sakura

-Es muy hermoso "_Igual que vos"_- de repente un pequeño matiz comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Sakura "_Pero que estoy pensando?_" la chica sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

-Tu también- dijo Eiji casi en un susurro inaudible pero Sakura tenía buen oído y lo pudo escuchar

-gra... gracias-

-eh... porque? "_me abra escuchado?? Espero que no... soy un tonto, como voy a decir eso si la tengo tan cerca, seguro me escucho, que hago, que hago, que hagooooooooooooo!!!!!"_- Eiji se puso nervioso y empezó a comer su helado rápidamente

-por lo que dijiste recién, pensaste que no lo había escuchado? -.¬- dijo emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa

-eh... no, no, no es así... es que...- Eiji miró de repente a Sakura y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ambos se sonrojaron

-E... Eiji- Sakura se empezó a acercar lentamente sin dejar de mirar los ojos del pelirrojo "_No puede ser, será que me enamore de él... no, no creo solo han pasado 3 semana desde que lo conocí, pero podría ser..."_

-Sa... Sakura- Eiji también empezó a acercarse "_porque me estoy acercando?, me quiero alejar pero mi cuerpo no responde... y porque cuando escucho que menciona mi nombre mi corazón empieza a acelerarse?... será que me enamore de ella? Y porque pienso todas estas cosas!? Me estaré volviendo loco!?"_

Eiji colocó su mano sobre el rostro de esta y con su otra mano le rodeó la cintura.

"_No me puedo resistir, necesito comprobar mis sentimientos hacia él"_ Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Eiji

En el momento del contacto de sus labios cada uno no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y como habían llegado a tal punto, este pensamiento ocasiono que se acercaran y abrazaran más, sin darse cuenta habían quedado completamente pegados, sus cuerpos parecían uno solo, cada uno sentía la respiración y el calor del cuerpo del otro, al darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaban, la reacción que cada uno hizo fue la de intensificar el beso haciéndolo más apasionado y romántico, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento. ((E: (editora babeando) º¬º, perdón, no lo pude evitar ¬¬))

**·**

**...Al termino del beso...**

-eh... yo...- Sakura se separo inmediatamente de Eiji, se arrodillo, puso sus manos sobre sus piernas y miró hacia abajo evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él.

-Besas bien- Eiji le sonríe mientras se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, con un pequeño matiz en las suyas.

-O.o... eh... tu... ta... tam… bién...- esta no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo al sentir los suaves labios del pelirrojo.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos por un tiempo realizando un silencio lo suficiente mente incomodo como para que Sakura decidiera irse

-yo... ya me ten... ten... go que ir...- Sakura recogió las bolsas del supermercado, saludo a Eiji con un beso y se fue.

**·**

-Llegue-

-Hola- dijeron al unísolo Nanjiroh y Su esposa que estaban en el living

-Te tardaste mucho tengo hambre- Nanjiroh le reprocho a su sobrina en un tono burlón- Oye, estas muy colorada, que te pasó, algún incidente con un chico, eh?

-Eh? Deja de decir estupideces tío!- El sonrojo de sakura aumento en cantidad mientras le tiraba las bolsas a su tío y subía la escalera- hazte tu la comida!!- Se escucho el grito de la chica luego de un fuerte ruido a causa de la puerta

-Creo que di justo en el clavo-

-deja de molestarla- La tía de Sakura levanto las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina con intenciones de preparar la cena

De repente alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, haciendo que esta sobresaltara de la cama en la cual se reposo al entrar al lugar, secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se quedo sentada en la cama

-Puedo pasar?- una voz fría pero a la vez preocupada se escucho detrás de la puerta

-sí, adelante Ryo-chan-

El Chico entro en la habitación mientras cerraba con llave para que nadie molestase (incluido Nanjiroh, quien siempre entraba a propósito para interrumpir en los mejores momentos) ((E: Metiche ¬¬))

-que pasó?- pregunto ryoma mientras se arrodillaba ante su prima en el piso y se apoyaba en las piernas de esta con sus brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada, porque?- Sakura desvió su mirada a Karupin, el cual estaba durmiendo a los pies de su cama, un matiz apareció en sus mejillas el cual no paso desapercibido por este

-"_Acaso me cree estúpido?? _ù.ú" A mi no me engañas Sakura Echizen- dijo ryoma con tono de enojo

-Odio que me llames por mi nombre y apellido, sabes que me gusta que me digas Sakura-"_Eso solo lo dice cuando esta enojado _¬¬_, ya se dio cuenta"_

-Cuéntame ahora- Eso sonó más como una orden que una petición

Sakura desvió inmediatamente la mirada (le asombraba que ryoma le hablara en ese tono y más a ella) cruzándose la de su primo, era penetrante, una mirada a la cual no podías mentirle. A Sakura no le quedó otra opción que decirle todo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... bueno... yo... me en...- los nervios se apoderaban de ella al recordar el incidente con Eiji

-¿Me que?- dijo ryoma tratando de que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y le hiciera caso

-Me en... encontré con Eiji- al instante la chica cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, mostrándole a su primo un hermoso sonrojo que adorno su cara haciendo destacar su belleza.

-"_Se nota que es de mi familia, se ve tan linda cuando esta enamorada de alguien"_ Lo besaste no es cierto??- una sonrisa picara apareció en su cara

-Que?- la cara de Sakura parecía un tomate, empezó a agitar sus manos y su cabeza, ambas en forma de negación- no, no, no... no es eso!-

-Claro que si, mírate como estas!-

-eh? **·.·** - la chico lo miró con dos puntos como ojos sin entender

-Nada, nada, te gusto no es así-

-Mira que cosas preguntas Ryoma!-

-Solo dímelo-

-Bueno...yo...-

-Sí te gusto, ya esta u.u-

-Oye!! No te anticipes- le gritó

-Si no te hubiera gustado no gritarías como lo estas haciendo-

-**·.·**... ¬¬U me conoces demasiado- dijo la chica casi en un susurro, pero de repente una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara

-Que... que te pasa Sakura?? o.ó "_Esa cara la pone siempre cuando sabe algo, maldición"_-

-Y que onda tienes con Naomi Ryoma?? Porque yo se que te gusta- la chica miró de forma picara a su primo que se sonrojo con solo escuchar el nombre de Naomi- acaso creíste que no veo como la miras en las practicas??-

-Eh... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo... yo...-

-Esta bien no digas nada, también te gusta n.n- Sakura poso su mano encima de la cabeza de su primo el cual la miraba sorprendido- te arreglare una cita- la chica levanto de repente su brazo señalando al techo

-pe... pe...-

Sakura poso su dedo índice en la boca de su primo impidiendo que prosiguiera- Te viene bien para la apuesta de Momoshiro-Sakura ya sabía el plan que tenían los titulares así que decidió apoyarlos, a toda costa harían que Ryoma se pusiera de novio

Ryoma sonrió levemente, se recostó en sus brazos mientras miraba hacia un costado y solo disfrutaba de las caricias que su prima le empezó a realizar en su cabeza suavemente mientras recordaba cuando eran chicos, ella siempre lo había defendido como a un hermano ((E: Aclaración, tiene 4,u.uUu))

-Te acuerdas cuando te perdiste en la montaña que estaba cerca de la casa del abuelo?- Sakura miró con una gran dulzura a su primo

Ryoma abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió- Sí me acuerdo... estaba muy asustado, me acuerdo que después de caminar por largas horas me escondí en un enorme árbol y comencé a llorar- una pequeña risa se hizo presente ((O.O Ryoma llorando, WOW))

-Y luego te encontré, estabas completamente asustado, me viste y me abrazaste fuertemente y empezaste a llorar desconsoladamente- Sakura le acarició suavemente el rostro a Ryoma- La casa del abuelo era gigante, incluso él se había perdido varias veces- (aclaración: la casa de su abuelo es la punta de una de las montañas más altas de todo Japón)

-Sí... a la que más deseaba ver en ese momento era a vos, y luego apareciste como si mi deseo se hubiera cumplido, siempre estabas para ayudarme, en todo momento-

-jiji... sabes que cuando me necesites o te ocurra algo estaré ahí...- Sakura lentamente le levanta la cara a Ryoma y junta su frente con la de él- siempre... –besa su frente y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Gracias...- Ryoma responde el abrazo

-Chicos a comer!!- Nanjiroh golpea fuertemente la puerta ya que intento pasar y no pudo ((Entrometido (nuevamente) ¬¬))

-Menos mal que la cerré ¬¬- ryoma mira la puerta

-Sí ¬¬...-

-Una ultima cosa Saku-chan - dice ryoma levantando la mirada- Hace lo que sienta tu corazón-

-QUE QUÉ??????????- Un grito llama la atención de todo el curso, el cual disfrutaba de su hora libre

-Ya cállate y baja la voz... no ves que todos nos miran T.T-

-Que sucede?- preguntó Momoshiro acercándose a Naomi y Sakura preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura se beso con ei...- Naomi es callada por una mano que la jala hacia atrás

-Que?- momo no entendía nada

-Nada, nada... no le hagas caso, se pasa diciendo tonterías- Sakura sonríe como si tuviera un tic nervioso en su boca mientras una gotita recorría su sien- dices algo y te mato!- amenazó mientras le susurraba lo ultimo a su amiga

Naomi afirmo y le hacia señas de que la soltara, ya que estaba Violeta de la falta de aire

-bueno... como digan... nos vemos luego... tengo que ir al baño- momo les guiño un ojo y se va.

Sakura soltó a su amiga acompañada de un gran suspiro que la relajo. Naomi volvió a su color normal de piel

-Estas loca!! Casi me ahogas-

-no sabes con las ganas que me quede de hacerlo- dice sarcástica

-Que mala eres-

-Como le vas a decir a momo lo de Eiji!??-Reprocha la oji-esmeralda – se enteraría todo el colegio incluyendo a los titulares en menos de 1 día!, no le digas a nadie si no quieres que tu vida corra peligro, oíste!?-

-S... sí... "_como cambia de carácter cuando se trata de estas cosas, es muy delicada con los temas que tengan que ver con chicos"_- Naomi emite una sonrisa

**·**

Las horas pasaron y las clases habían terminado

-Y Sakura??- pregunta intrigada Sumire

Todas las miradas se dirigen a Naomi

-Eh... yo no sé nada... en cerio-

-Esta chica donde se abra metido??- dice Sumire- De acuerdo haré el anuncio sin ella... de ahora en adelante Sakura y Naomi nos ayudaran a Tezuka, Sadaharu y a mí con el entrenamiento del equipo-

-Que!!!??- dijeron todos los titulares al mismo tiempo

-Donde estas Sakura?- dice en murmullo Naomi mientras convierte sus manos en puños

Sakura no era de llegar tarde a ningún lugar, por lo general era la primera, y si iba a llegar tarde avisaba para que no se preocuparan

Bajo un árbol...

-ZZzzz...- ((E: Todos preocupados y ella durmiendo lo más tranquila debajo de un árbol u.uU, se nota que es la prima de Ryoma))

-Tendremos que empezar sin ella- anuncia Sumire

-Y si le pasó algo?- dice Naomi preocupada

-De acuerdo... Quien se ofrece para buscarla??- dice Sumire analizando la pregunta de Naomi

Todos levantan la mano, los primeros fueron Ryoma, Naomi y Eiji.

-Eh... bueno... no puede ir todo el equipo- una gota apareció en la frente de Sumire

-Bien y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Naomi

-Con respecto a los apuntes de mi cuaderno, Kaoru tiene que empezar con un nuevo entrenamiento, Tezuka tiene que empezar a fortalecer su brazo, Suichirou tiene que empezar con el entrenamiento de las pesas junto con ryoma, Kawamura y Momoshiro-

-Y yo??- pregunta Eiji con carita de gato

-Y yo???- pregunta Naomi pero con un tono más enfadado

-Naomi tiene que entrenar con Eiji, así que no ahí nadie para ir a buscarla-

-No importa, iremos Eiji y Yo a buscarla!- dice Naomi con una gran sonrisa y observando a Sumire

-Esta bien... pero rápido de acuerdo??-

-Sí- dicen al unísolo Eiji y Naomi

"_Todo a mi, porque!... seguro Sakura ni me quiere ver y me mandan a buscarla T.T"_

**·**

-De acuerdo, sé todo lo que pasó, no me puedes mentir- le dice Naomi seriamente a Eiji

-Sabes que?...- pregunta Eiji algo nervioso ya anticipando que se trataría de lo sucedido con Sakura en el bosque

····**\\ Flash Back //**····

-Es muy hermoso "_Igual que vos"_- de repente un pequeño matiz comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Sakura "_Pero que estoy pensando?_"

-Tu también- dijo Eiji casi en un susurro inaudible pero Sakura tenía buen oido así que lo escucho

-gra... gracias-

-eh... porque? "_me abra escuchado?? Espero que no... soy un tonto, como voy a decir eso si la tengo tan cerca, seguro me escucho, que hago, que hago!!!!!"_- Eiji se puso nervioso y empezó a comer su helado rápidamente

-por lo que dijiste recién, pensaste que no lo había escuchado?- dijo emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa

-eh... no, no, no es así... es que...- Eiji miró de repente a Sakura y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ambos se sonrojaron

-E... Eiji- Sakura se empezó a acercar lentamente sin dejar de mirar los ojos del pelirrojo "_No puede ser, será que me enamore de él... no, no creo solo a pasado una semana desde que lo conocí, pero podría ser que..."_

-Sa... Sakura- Eiji también empezó a acercarse "_porque me estoy acercando?, me quiero alejar pero mi cuerpo no responde... y porque cuando escucho que menciona mi nombre mi corazón empieza a acelerarse?... será que me enamore de ella?"_

Eiji colocó su mano sobre el rostro de esta y con su otra mano le rodeó la cintura, Sakura estaba completamente roja

"_No me puedo resistir, será mejor que le responda, no quiero perder esta oportunidad, necesito comprobar mis sentimientos hacia él"_ Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Eiji

En el momento del contacto de sus labios cada uno no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y como habían llegado a tal punto, este pensamiento ocasiono que se acercaran y abrazaran más, sin darse cuenta habían quedado completamente pegados, sus cuerpos parecían uno solo, cada uno sentía la respiración y el calor del cuerpo del otro, al darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaban, la reacción que cada uno hizo fue intensificar el beso haciéndolo más apasionado y romántico, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento.

**····\\ Flash Back End //····**

-Ya sabes… el beso, claro que sin contar que estas enamorado de ella- dice tranquilamente Naomi

Eiji se queda paralizado

-pasa algo??- le dice Naomi dándose vuelta - a ya veo te da vergüenza lo que te dije, no?? Jeje... Gomen Eiji- dice la chica con cara de picara

-No... no importa- Eiji se sonroja

-Bueno yo voy al baño, búscala hasta que vuelva "_jeje... espero que pase algo entre ellos, otra vez _n.n_, aunque mi preocupación por sakura no disminuye"_- Naomi salió corriendo (estilo anime) dejando a Eiji con la palabra en la boca

-Nya... No es justo- susurro Eiji

**· **

-eh?... ahí esta- dice acercándose a la chica (la cual estaba muy tranquila durmiendo) ((E: Cómoda, debe estar por el décimo sueño!)) "_Se ve tan hermosa cuando esta durmiendo, su cara parece la de un ángel perfecto, desde el incidente no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, pero... a ella le pasara lo mismo conmigo?"_ pensó

-Sakura... despiértate- le dice Eiji moviéndola suavemente

-eh!?... que pasa??- Sakura abre lentamente los ojos y al divisar la cara de Eiji- QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!!??????- grita señalándolo con su dedo índice y tocándole la punta de la nariz

-vine a buscarte- dice mientras le muerde el dedo

-AUCH! QUE CREES QUE HACES??- le dice escondiendo su mano

-señalar es de mala educación-

-**º.º**... bueno contéstame que haces aquí? ò.ó-

-El entrenamiento empezó hace 15 minutos y me mandaron a buscarte con Naomi... pero se fue dejándome solo ¬¬-

-Ah... ya veo-

Sakura y Eiji se quedan mirando fijamente, el pelirrojo fue el primero en iniciar la conversación

-Has pensado lo ocurrido el otro día??-

-º **Continuara** º-

**·// Notas de la autora \\·**

Hoi hoi!!! Como están?? Bueno, como verán me inspire un poco más esta vez je je... Bueno... Fue interesante este capitulo, no? Jeje estuvo más larguito n.n... como verán no va a haber un SakuraxSyusuke (gomen javiisi, lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de Eiji y no de Syusuke!)... aunque no se sabe si sakura va a seguir con Eiji ò.ô... Después veo... (en realidad ya lo sé je je)... Espero que les haya gustado!! Quiero Reviews!!! Creo que voy a empezar a imponer la regla de que si no me llegan más de 10 reviews no actualizo ¬¬... nada más es poner un: Muy lindo, chau. Y con eso me conformo!!! ONEGAI!!!!!! REVIEWS!!! T.T... Ah! Una cosa que no dije en estos 4 capítulos... j eje n.nUUuu, las parejas que se formen van a ser con chicas que cree yo, así que no va haber ryoxsaku ni yaoi u.u... gomen... este fic no tiene nada yaoi!

Creo que nada más!!!... Muchas gracias por perder su tiempo en mi fic!!!! Estoy segura que va a costar la pena en que lo lean, me voy a esforzar!

Los quiero mucho a todos!

Gracias a: Estrella Syriana, gema sakunita, saku-ann, momoko-chan (perdón por no darme cuenta que respondiste la pregunta! TT) y neko-meko. Su apoyo me da mucha fuerza para seguir con este fic! Muchísimas gracias!

**Mata ne-------------------- ·// Ery- chan \\·**

P.d: Lo de los 10 reviews va en cerio ¬¬, aunque sean de los 10, 5 de la misma persona no importa! QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Invitaciones

**Capítulo 6: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Invitaciones**

Sakura se sonrojó y se paró de repente

-Es tarde, debemos irnos al entrenamiento- y sale corriendo

-Oye espérame!!!!!- grita Eiji mientras sale corriendo atrás de ella

**·**

-Disculpen la tardanza- dice Sakura al llegar a la cancha de tenis

-Donde estabas??- pregunta preocupada Sumire

Naomi había llegado antes que ellos, los miraba con una gran sonrisa ya que sakura estaba sonrojada.

-Eh bueno... me quede dormida debajo de un árbol... jiji- dice rascándose la cabeza

Todos los Titulares se caen de espalda.

-Ya veo siempre despistada, se nota que eres prima de Echizen- dice Sumire resignada- Bueno, ya todos saben que el torneo de Kantou es en 3 meses, así que empezaremos a practicar más temprano para perfeccionarnos- mira a todos los chicos que se encontraban allí- desde hoy hasta el torneo practicaran todos los que estén en el club de tenis. Eso es todo! Comiencen-

-Hai!-

**·**

-Hasta luego- se despiden las dos jóvenes de los titulares

-Bueno... vamos?- pregunta Naomi

-sí- dice Sakura

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a comprar la ropa que usarían la noche de la fiesta.

····**\\** **Flash Back //**····

-hola!- saluda un chico de pelo negro, ojos grises y una estatura aproximada de 1,75 (5 cm. más alto que sakura XD) , tenia el pelo corto desmechado. ((E: onda... mmmm... Touya (Card Captor Sakura)))- Tomen- les entrega a cada uno de los titulares una invitación para una fiesta- es una fiesta por las vacaciones de mitad de año, es gratis, pero tienes que entrar con una pareja de tu sexo opuesto- el chico saludó y se alejó

-Será divertido no crees sakura??- dice Naomi a propósito

-Sí... no es así Ryo-chan???- dice Sakura mirando a su primo, también a propósito

-Me da igual- se da media vuelta y junta sus cosas

-De acuerdo iremos- dice Sakura sin pensar en las consecuencias

-pero es en parejas, con quien iras Sakura???- pregunta Naomi con cara de picara

-eh... yo... no lo sé aun... nos acaban de dar la invitación...- dice sakura sonrojándose al pensar en Eiji- y tu Naomi?? ¬¬-

-Yo no sé todavía- le dice sonriente

-Harías buena pareja con Ryo-chan- le susurra al odio a su amiga

-QUE ESTUPIDEZ DICES!!!!-

-jiji... lo sabia-

····**\\ Flash Back End //**····

…**En La Tienda…**

-Mira esto!!... ah y esto!!!! Mira, mira!!!!- Sakura estaba completamente emocionada, no por ir con una pareja, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, sino porque iría a un baile en el cual estarían juntos su amiga y su primo, y eso le alegraba demasiado.

-elige algo de una buena vez- le critica su compañera

-jiji, esta bien- esta saca la lengua en forma de gracia- haber, haber, me llevo esto, esto, esto, esto, y esto, ah que lindo! Bueno también me lo llevo!, esto, esto, esto, esto, esto, esto, esto, a lo de allá también, esto, esto, este, el de allá, este, este, esto y esto- después de elegir todo entro al probador.

-Da muchas vueltas para elegir 4 cosas locas -.-Uu-Naomi veía a su amiga como entraba al vestidor con una pila de ropa encima

La chica salió bastante rápido, tenia puesto un pantalón de jean pero en una pierna era largo y en la otra era corto, tenia una musculosa escotada, unas zapatillas Adidas, en su brazo izquierdo tenia como un guante de red que le llegaba un poco más debajo de su hombro y se enganchaba en su dedo meñique y cruzaba su mano, y en su brazo derecho tenia uno igual pero más corto pero este se ataba en su dedo medio, ambos de color azul.

-Que te parece?- le pregunta Sakura a su amiga

-No muy formal, aunque esta bueno, llévalo-

-Claro... tú lo dices porque no lo tienes que pagar ¬¬U-

Sakura entra y se cambia y le entrega el conjunto a su amiga, esta vez se pone un vestido negro, no tenia mangas ni breteles arriba, y la parte de abajo tenia tiras que terminaban en punta de distintos tamaños, era lindo y sencillo, no llamaba mucho la atención pero puesto en el cuerpo de Sakura sus curvas se destacaban maravillosamente haciéndola quedar más que hermosa.

-Me parece perfecto-

-bueno lo llevo- entra se lo cambia y se lo entrega a Naomi y luego se sigue probando ropa

-Por eso odio venir de compras con ella... es tan escandalosa por esto u.uUu- "_Aunque en probarse la ropa, a Dios gracia, es bastante rápida"_

El próximo modelo que tenia Sakura era una pollera apretada y muy corta, con un escote en V del lado de su pierna izquierda con dos tiras en la parte de arriba del escote, un top negro con varias tiras que iban de los costados de este pero en la espalda se cruzaban, con unas sandalias con tiras en la punta y con tiras que se ataban y quedaban por la mitad de la rodilla.

-y esto?- pregunto Sakura muy avergonzada, ya que el top hacia que sus pechos resaltaran bastante

-Muy... muy...-

-Muy??...- dijo sakura esperando la respuesta de su amiga

-Muy... perfecto!!!!!- le dice Naomi a Sakura

-Que... que Dijiste??? Estas loca parezco una ramera con esto- dice Sakura sobresaltada por la respuesta de su amiga

-Te queda bien llévalo, total tenés el vestido para cambiar si no estas segura en tu casa- Naomi le sonríe

-Esta bien ¬¬- dice resignada

Nuevamente entró al probador, esta vez se había puesto un short de jean "cortito", con una camisa de color celeste clarito, esta tenia 5 botones de los cuales 1 estaba desabrochado y unas zapatillas deportivas Adidas.

-Esto?- dijo la chica mientras se daba vuelta

-Me parece bien, es lindo n.n, pero...- su amiga se tiro precipitadamente sobre ella- esto tiene que estar más desabrochado, debes mostrar- su amiga se empezó a reír, dejándole 3 botones desabrochados y mostrando más de la cuenta

-Nyaaaaa!!!!!!! Deja eso Naomiiiiii!!!!!! ù///ú- Sakura se puso completamente roja mientras se tapaba con sus brazos el pecho descubierto.

-Oye! Tienes un lindo cuerpo debes mostrar!, sino como quieres que Eiji se fije en ti?-

-Deja de decir estupideces!!!!!- Sakura entro rápidamente al probador, se saco el conjunto anterior y se lo entrego a Naomi, se puso su ropa normal y salió

-Ahora es tu turno ù.ú-

Naomi a la hora de decidir era rápida, no daba vueltas y se buscaba lo que más le atraía (aunque no parezca es una chica que le gusta mostrar mucho su cuerpo cuando de conquistar chicos se trata, y más Ryoma)

-Me llevo esto, esto, esto, esto, esto, esto y esto- agarró rápidamente las prendas y entro rápido a cambiarse.

-que te parece?- La oji- celeste salió con un precioso modelo

Esta era una pollera (corta) suelta con un poco de movimiento de color rosa claro, una camisita un poco ajustada, esta no llegaba a la cintura y dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su ombligo, y unas sandalias las cuales tenían una pequeña flor en donde se unían las tiras ((E: Flor de sakura jajaja XD))

-Es muy lindo... pero... le falta algo-

-Ok-

La chica se metió inmediatamente al probador sin dejar que su amiga prosiguiera

-Nunca terminas de escucharme- murmuro mientras transformaba su mano en un puño y poco a poco se iba formando una vena.

-Este??, es algo parecido al tuyo pero es lindo, no??- la chica le sonrió

Esta tenia la misma pollera que se había probado Sakura (3ra combinación), pero era blanca en vez de negra, una camisita arrugada que tenia un escote en V y se ataba con unas cintas en el medio de sus pechos y luego se abría dejando expuesto su perfecta y plana panza, tenia unas Sandalias sin taco (los odiaba) que tenían unas tiras que se entrelazaban en la parte de adelante y luego atrás se ataban con una cinta que salía de la parte de los costados, esta combinación, al igual que a Sakura, le resaltaba impresionantemente sus curvas y las definía mucho más, haciendo que ninguna persona pudiera resistirse.

-Es perfecta, llévala! Con eso pareceríamos un ángel y un demonio n.n - le dice sakura con unos brillos en sus ojos mientras que observaba a su amiga

-Ok-

-Que!!!!??? Pero porque????-

-Yo no puedo porque tengo que ir a hacerme unos estudios por mi brazo y además no me voy a unir a esas niñerías- dijo Tezuka seriamente

-Y tu?- pregunto Sakura

-Yo tengo que ayudar a mi padre con el negocio esa noche- dijo Kawamura avergonzado- lo siento- realizó una reverencia

-y... y tu?- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Yo necesito experimentar unas cosas, estoy planeando un nuevo jugo para el equipo- dijo Sadaharu mientras empezó a reírse sin poder contenerse

"_Que asco, no por mi, sino por los pobres de los chicos!, espero que la mezcla que preparamos con naomi y él les guste a los chicos je je"_ pensó Sakura- Y tu Suichiroh??- ((E: aclaración, en la vida real, para mi, Suichiroh esta quemado porque siempre en los fics yaoi esta con Eiji y es por eso que lo odio))

-Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas para el equipo con la profesora Ryuzaki ya que Tezuka no va a estar presente-

-Ya veo- la chica coloca su dedo bajo su mentón y empieza a pensar- Entonces queda Kaoru, Momo, Ryoma, Syusuke y Eiji para ir- comentó

-Fshhhh... A mi no me metas en esta tontería- le dijo Kaoru

-Claro que sí- le dijo Sakura poniendo cara seria frente a Kaoru- Tengo unas amiga para presentarles- contesto sonriente

-QUE!!!!!!???- dijeron los 5 nombrados anteriormente

-Sí, con Naomi tenemos unas amigas, son Yatzúki (para Kaoru), Miya (para Momo) y Gitomi (para Syusuke)

**·Descripción·:**

**Yatzúki:** Es seria como Kaoru pero no tanto, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba sonriendo con sus amigas, enfrente de los demás es seria, pero siempre es clara para expresar las cosas. Tiene el pelo negro azulado largo hasta su cintura y un flequillo que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus ojos Grises y practica tennis. (es por eso que todas se conocen,, por el tennis u.uU)

**Miya:** Es alegre y siempre es pacifica, no se enoja por nada y cuando es por nada es POR NADA (solo cuando es un caso de vida o muerte -.-UU) Tiene pelo color naranja clarito corto hasta sus hombros rebajado y un flequillo a su costado, ojos amarillos intensos y también juega tennis.

**Gitomi:** Es alegre también, pero tiene sus momentos, se enoja cuando le tocaban sus cosas, lastiman a sus amigas o a las personas que quiere, su personalidad amistosa cambia rápidamente cuando comienza a jugar tennis, se pone realmente seria que te llega a dar miedo (como sakura u.u). Tiene pelo color castaño oscuro que le llega por debajo de los hombros, en sus puntas se formaban unos bucles, su flequillo lo tiene por encima de sus ojos y dos bucles cuelgan de su rostro y tiene ojos negros de gato. Es innecesario que lo diga, pero juega tennis también.

-Sí pero somos 5 y solo nombraste 3- dice momo

-Ya sé pero Ryoma ira con Naomi- Sakura sonríe y mira de reojo a su primo, el cual expulsaba un aura roja

-Y seguro que tu iras con Eiji no es así Saku-chan?- le dice Ryoma dulcemente apropósito

Sakura se sonroja y mira a Eiji, este también se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

-No te importa, es asunto mío con quien voy a ir- dice Sakura girando su cabeza

-Hay un 99.9 de que salgas con Eiji- Sadaharu apareció detrás de Sakura acomodándose los anteojos ((Metiche ¬¬))

-Cierra la bocaaaaa!!!!!- sakura le pega a Sadaharu haciendo que salga volando por el aire (Estilo anime)

-Uff... (suspiro)... no importa con quien valla a ir- Sakura dirige la mirada a momo, Kaoru, Ryoma y Syusuke- pero... ustedes ya tienen pareja- dice de una forma seria, pero después sonríe y empieza a correr- los espero a todos en la casa de Ryoma a las 5, les presentare a sus parejas, menos a Ryoma que ya la conoce - jiji, nos vemos- sakura salió de la vista de los chicos.

-Me las pagaras Sakura- murmuro ryoma

-Oye!... Sakura dijo que tenia pareja para mi, Ryoma, Syusuke y Kaoru, pero para Eiji no... Porque será?- exclamo momo con una sonrisa picara

-Deja tus conclusiones Momo- exclamó Eiji completamente sonrojado

-Pero porque les dijiste eso!?- exclamaron 4 chicas al mismo tiempo

-Porque sé que les gustan los chicos, o acaso piensan que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta como los miran en los entrenamientos??- dijo Sakura triunfante cerrando sus ojos.

-Pero yo no pienso ir con él!- exclamó Yatzúki

-Claro que sí iras, todas irán!-

-Yo no iré, menos con Ryoma, seguro que no me quiere ver ni en figurita!- dijo Naomi con cara de horror

-No seas tan dramática, seguro que él te quiere- dijo Miya tranquilamente como si no ocurriera nada

-Te tomas todo a la ligera Miya ¬¬- le dijo Gitomi mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante

-y tu con quien iras Sakura??- le preguntó Yatzúki picaramente- seguro iras con Eiji y te haces la difícil no es así?-

-Que idiotez dices!?- le grita Sakura poniéndose frente a ella- odio cuando eres tan directa con las cosas y más cuando te equivocas-

-Acaso me vas a decir que es mentira- Yatzúki empezó a golpear con su dedo índice la frente de Sakura ((E: Esto lo saque de uno de los capítulos de Hunter x Hunter cuando killua comienza a taladrar la cabeza del pobre Gon con su dedo por romper más del 50 de los huesos de su propio cuerpo por una pelea XD))

Esta le golpeo la mano- Ya déjame en paz, no quiero ir con él y trato de evitarlo nada más- una mueca de tristeza apareció en su cara- Si pudiera iría con otra persona- agacho su cabeza haciendo que su cerquillo ocultara su mirada.

Sakura sentía que no debía acercarse más a Eiji, sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía, no debía estarlo, pero el problema era si él lo estaba de ella, sino, porque razón le preguntó si había estado pensando sobre el encuentro en el bosque?. Porque sentía ese calor en todo su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Eiji? No podía aceptar estar enamorada de él, no quería pero a la vez sí.

Sakura quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos un buen rato, hasta que las campanadas de las 5 de la tarde la sacaron de su estado haciendo que reaccionara.

-ya es tarde- gritó

-Es tarde para que Saku?- pregunto un poco preocupada Gitomi por su comportamiento

-eh... es que... es que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes en mi casa, lo hice yo y quiero mostrárselo, quieren venir?- Sakura trato de ocultar la verdadera razón, ya que sus amigas siempre se daban cuenta cuando mentía.

-mmm... acá ahí algo raro- murmuro Yatzúki

Unas pequeñas gotas aparecieron en la cara de Sakura, pero esta trató de disimularlo con una gran sonrisa

-"_Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi?? _n.ñ_"_ Vamos no desconfíen de mi, soy su mejor amiga no pasa nada- Sakura abanicaba de arriba a bajo su mano

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísolo las 4 chicas presentes

-Llegamos!- dijo alegremente Sakura

-Bien entremos- le dijo Naomi mientras sonreía

-Parece que no se ha dado cuenta todavía -le susurró Gitomi a Miya

-parece que sí- le contesto afirmando con la cabeza

-Esta no es la casa de tu primo?- dijo Yatzúki sin darse cuenta de la intención de Sakura

- O.O QUEEEEE!!!! LA CASA DE TU PRIMO!!!!!!- gritó Naomi completamente nerviosa al escuchar el comentario

-Eh... eh no... Es que... no es mi... eh primo... eh... Yatzúki quiso decir otra cosa- Sakura se puso nerviosa ya que sabía que Naomi se iría de ahí sin importarle nada, ya le había ocurrido antes.

-Eh?- dijo Yatzúki, luego entendió lo que pasaba- eh si claro quise decir otra cosa eh... la casa de su primo, pero el hermano de Ryoma, Ryoga... acaso no sabías que tenia un hermano?- trató de disimular seriamente

-Un hermano?- preguntó confundida parpadeando varias veces con varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza

-Eh... si mi primo Ryoga, jiji, Entremos- dijo Sakura empujando rápidamente a Naomi hacia el interior de la casa

(suspiro)- nunca se da cuenta de nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo en voz baja Gitomi y Miya

**· **

-Llegué!!!- anunció Sakura contenta mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente

-º **Continuara** º-

**º·// Notas de la autora \\·º**

Hola!!! Bueno hoy no voy a escribir mucho... porque me di cuenta de que me emociono mucho y cuento cosas que seguramente nadie lee porque es muy largo ¬¬... y también me voy a rendir con la idea de pedir constantemente reviews... porque nadie los deja ¬¬, además en el capi anterior pedí 10 reviews si querían que suba el otro capitulo, y por lo que veo nadie lo dejó, parece que a nadie le gusta mi fic T.T, que injusta que es la vida...

Gracias a: Estrella Syriana, Neko-meko, yuu-sakurai, Saku-ann, javiisi, momoko-chan y chris m. black. Gracias por su apoyo!

Bueno... no los aburro más y los dejo con "La Ardilla En Tanga Roja" que me esta apurando acá para que la deje escribir un dialogo corto ¬¬ (maldita metiche ¬¬, y lo peor es que ahora que estamos en verano esta con una bikini u.u... es muy peligrosa, Tengan cuidado!)

ArdillaTangaRoja: No soy peligrosa ù.ú (sí, en este fic las ardillas hablan)

Eri-kun: Claro que eres peligrosa, y molesta también u.u

ATR: exageras demasiado ¬¬

E: no exagero ¬¬

ATR: Claro que sí, además, yo te quiero mucho, no te acordas cuando te mandé saludos por MTV??

E: Siempre me decís que me mandaste saludos por MTV, pero nunca los vi ò.ó! y además, vos no me queres!

Yuu-sakurai: Ohaio Gozaimasu! n.n

ATR y E: Hola! "_llegó tarde... como siempre ù.ú_"-------------------- esto lo pienso yo

Y: O.O... QUÉ HACE LA ARDILLA EN TANGA ROJA ACÁ????

E: No sé, pero yo te la había regalado para tu cumpleaños, no sé que hace en mi casa interrumpiendo mi fic ¬¬

Y: ejem ñ.ñUu... se me escapó? Je je ñ.ñUUUuuu

E: Si claro... si supieras lo que se esforzó Ryoma por atraparla así te la regalaba! u.u

Y: claro, claro... y yo soy un mono ¬¬ (frase típica de Yuu-chan)

ATR: Sos un mono ô.ô?

Y: Claro que no soy un mono! Ardilla tonta ¬¬ "_ya se parece a eiji en mi carta con su 'Alto Físico' que me preguntó lo mismo_"

ATR: No soy ninguna ardilla tonta!!! Ò.Ó

Y: Claro que eres una ardilla tonta!!!!

SSShhhhhhhhhhhhh (se escucha el ruido de un aerosol de quien sabe que cosa n.n)

E: je je... sabía que algún día este somnífero en aerosol me serviría para algo (dice esto con un trapo en la boca para no desmayarse ella también), bueno... les prometo que la próxima vez no voy a escribir mucho je je ñ.ñUU... es que te re copas jajaja XD... y también prometo que La Ardilla en Tanga Roja (o bikini por verano ¬¬) y yuu-sakurai no interrumpirán más este fic ¬¬... así que espero que lean el próximo capi! Nos vemos! (al termino de eso comienza a arrastrar los 2 "cuerpos" tirados en el piso y los esconde en su ropero) "_si se quedan sin aire, no es mi problema u.u... no tendrían que haber interrumpido mi fic, esto bajara la cantidad de lectores T.T_"

**Matta ne-------------------- º·// Ery- chan \\·º**


	7. Declaraciones

**Capítulo 7: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Declaraciones**

-Oh jovencita, ven y saluda a tu tío- dijo Nanjiroh saliendo de una puerta que se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada.

-Tío!!!!!!!!!, como estas!!??- sakura se acerca a su tío rápidamente- ya llegaron??- esto ultimo lo dice en susurro

-Sí te están esperando hace 15 minutos ù.ú-

-jiji lo que pasa es que me costo convencerlas- Sakura se dirige hacia sus amigas- pasen al living por favor "_esto va a estar muy bueno, no puedo esperar para ver las caras de asombro a todos, aunque me van a querer matar u.u pero no importa n.n"_

**·**

-Hola a todos!!- Saluda alegremente Sakura mientras se abalanza hacia su primo

-Hola- dijeron los presentes

-QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ!!- se limitaron a decir las chicas al unisolo

-No les dije que ellos iban a venir, ups se me olvido, jiji- Sakura sonríe satisfecha

-Eres una maldita Sakura, ya veras después!- murmuran las 4

-Bueno los presentaré- Sakura se separo de su primo y se puso firme- de izquierda a derecha ellas son: Gitomi, Miya, Yatzúki y Naomi que ya la conocen- Sakura les sonríe a sus amigas, las cuales la miraban con cara de diablas- y ellos son de derecha a izquierda: Syusuke, Momo, Kaoru, Eiji y mi hermoso primo Ryoma-

-Cállate baka!- le dijo ryoma en susurro

-jiji n.n- Sakura le sonrió cuando de pronto algo la tiró al suelo y sintió algo húmedo que empezaba a babear su cara- jiji, Zero quítate de encima-

-GUAU!- fue lo único que provino del individuo

-Zero!- gritaron las cuatro chicas tirandosen encima del perro el cual todavía seguía encima de Sakura

Este era un perro grande que al ponerse en dos patas superaba a Sakura, tenia el pelo un poco largo, era todo negro pero sus patas y pecho eran blancas, su ojo derecho era celeste y el izquierdo marrón.

-Esta enorme sakura- le dice Gitomi acariciando la cabeza de este

-Sí, cada vez más grande y cada vez más pesado, ayúdenme a sacármelo de encima-

Las 4 chicas trataron de sacar al perro el cual ya se había acostado tranquilamente encima de su dueña sin saber que la estaba aplastando y no la dejaba respirar, los ojos de sakura se convirtieron en espirales y no reaccionaba

-Ya esta - dijo Yatzúki cansada

-Sí - dice Naomi mientras le pegaba a su amiga en la cara para hacerla reaccionar-Pero Sakura no reacciona-

-Oigan ayuden en vez de quedarse mirando como unos idiotas-les grita Gitomi

-eh sí- dicen todos

Al acercarse, el perro se pone enfrente de los titulares y comienza a gruñirles.

-GUAU GUAU GUAU- Zero mostraba sus dientes y no estaba dispuesto a retroceder

-parece que a Zero no le gusta la idea de que ellos se acerquen a Sakura, no?- dice Miya tranquilamente

-O.. oigan este perro nos va a comer vivos!- dice Momo completamente nervioso

-No te preocupes todo esta bien, ves- le dice Miya acariciando a Zero haciendo que se tranquilizara y empezara a mover su cola felizmente

-Oigan Zero nunca hizo eso, eso quiere decir que no le caen bien ¬¬- dice ryoma

-Oye enano ten más respeto con tus mayores, no?- dice momo

-Como digas- ryoma se sienta en unos de los sofás que se encontraban en el living

-Y... Karupin? Se lleva bien con él??- preguntó Syusuke

-sí... aunque hacia mucho que nos e veían...- contestó Ryoma sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta

**·**

-Entonces irán??-

-sí- contestaron de mala gana los 9 presentes

-Que bien!!- Sakura se paró de golpe- iré a traer algo para tomar, ya regreso-

-Ve... – le dice Yatzúki, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Kaoru y Momo

-eh que valla a donde?- le dice Eiji tratando de disimular

-Ella no va a poder traer todo, ve y ayúdala- le dice Gitomi con una voz de "es obvio, no?"

-Como si fuera fácil hacerlo-

-Y de paso la invitas al Baile, se notaba mucho de que la querías invitar y no te animabas y la evitaste en toda la conversación- dice Naomi mientras le dirige una mirada picara a Eiji

-Me voy así me dejan de molestar de una buena vez- Eiji se levanta y va en dirección hacia la cocina

-Se nota que Sakura es muy buena, siempre piensa en como hacer feliz a los demás- dice Naomi

-Sí es verdad, siempre nos ayuda... demo…- dice Miya

-Se preocupa tanto por los demás que se encierra y al final...- dice Yatzúki

-La que se queda sin felicidad es ella- termina Gitomi

-Es verdad por unirnos trató de alejarse de Eiji, y trató de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos por... ¿miedo?- dijo Momo

-Miedo a ser rechazada- concluyó Syusuke

-Pero... mucho no la rechazó en el bosque, jejeje- dijo Gitomi en voz alta y empezó a reírse- Ups… lo dije en voz alta?? n.n-

-fssshhh... ese encuentro- dijo Kaoru mirando hacia un costado

-Así es- dijo Ryoma

-como es que todos saben de eso? ¬¬- murmuro Naomi- cuando dicen que las noticias vuelan, no es mentira u.u-

**·**

**...Mientras tanto en la cocina...**

-Porque tienen que estar tan alto T.T- decía Sakura mientras trataba de alcanzar los vasos que se encontraban arriba de todo de la alacena

-Yo te ayudo- una voz se escucho detrás de Sakura, cuando un brazo la agarró de la cintura y otro sacaba los vasos

-Eh... gra... gracias- sakura estaba Completamente sonrojada, ya que Eiji la dio vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara

-em… bueno… yo necesito preguntarte algo-

-Que... que pasa Eiji?-

-Bueno... qui... quisieras ir conmigo al baile?- Eiji se dirigió a Sakura con una mirada penetrante, la cual hacia que no pareciera él

-E... Eiji-

-No quieres ir verdad?... um (suspiro) bueno no importa- Eiji Suelta a Sakura pero...

-Yo todavía no conteste- sakura toma las manos de Eiji y las coloca en su lugar anterior "_Será mejor que le haga caso a mi primo"_

Sakura se acerco a Eiji, este no dudo en reaccionar e hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban a unos escasos centímetros

-Estas segura?- pregunto Eiji mirándola con una gran dulzura

-Sí-

Esta unió sus labios con los de Eiji y lo abrazó fuertemente, este reaccionó rodeando su cintura con sus manos y atrayéndola más hacia él, el beso se profundizó al sentir el calor recorrer el cuerpo de los dos, el sabor que recorría el paladar de ambos era único, nunca habían experimentado algo así, inclusive la vez pasada.

Estos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no se dieron cuenta que 8 pares de ojos espiaban desde la puerta de la cocina, ya que se habían preocupado por la tardanza y ya habían supuesto lo que estaba ocurriendo y ansiosos acudieron al lugar.

-Parece que están muy entretenidos, no?- dijo Momo con una mueca graciosa en su cara

-Oye, se le esta resbalando la mano a Eiji ò.ó- una vena de enojo apareció en la frente de Naomi

-Se esta excediendo con Sakura- dice Yatzúki- le voy a pegar- cuando se estaba preparando una voz la interrumpe

-Tranquilízate, están enamorados- dijo Miya muy contenta

-Siempre tan tranquila Miya ¬¬- dice Gitomi- será mejor que nos vallamos porque si nos descubren no me quiero imaginar que nos va a ocurrir u.uUu-

**·**

-Disculpen la tardanza- anunció Sakura con una gran sonrisa entrando al living con una bandeja con bebidas

-Se nos complico un poco- dijo Eiji igual de contento que Sakura, o más…

-Sí, claro ¬¬- dijeron todos a coro

-jiji sí, "_Estos malditos nos estuvieron espiando... maldición, lo único que espero es que mi tío no nos halla visto"_

-Bien echo muchacho, te has ganado a mi sobrina, tienes suerte- Nanjiroh apareció de la nada y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al pelirrojo

-Nee tío!!!!!! Ere un meticheeeeee!!!!!!!!!!- Sakura le empezó a gritar a su tío el cual la ignoraba y seguía hablando con Eiji- Tíoooooooooo!!!!!!!! Hazme casoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Que decías Sakura?-

-Mmmm... Déjalo ahí... eres un tonto ¬¬- Sakura se dio media vuelta

-Interesante- dijo Ryoma

-Cállate- le susurró Naomi

**· **

-La pasaste bien no?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Eiji te invitó al baile, lo besaste, a que más me puedo referir-

-Con que me estuviste espiando eh?¬¬… Maldición Ha (suspiro) sí y tu con Naomi, acaso no la besaste?, jiji n.n "_Lo logramos, ryoma consiguió una novia! Sí, sí, sí!!!"_-

-u///u eh sí-

-lo sabía, no fui la única! º-, a esto lo podrías llamar... veamos... "El Beneficio de la apuesta"-

-Si, claro ¬¬... Bueno, igual yo tampoco lo fui-

-Ya sé, los demás también no?-

-Kaoru no... Sabes como es esa serpiente...-

-Te apuesto cualquier cosa que la beso cuando nosotros estábamos distraídos-

-Capaz u.u-

-Ya es tarde vayamos a dormir-

-Ok, me encantan los días de lluvia-

-A mi también, que suerte que después de un rato que se fueron comenzó a llover-

-Puedo ir a dormir contigo?-

-Mmm?-

-Cuando era chicos los días de lluvia siempre iba a dormir con vos-

-jiji, si lo recuerdo, bien vamos-

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo y cerraron el gran ventanal que se encontraba en frente de ellos, y caminaron directamente hacia la habitación de Sakura

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

-Qué pasa? deja de gritar me despertaste-

-Se me hizo tardeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!-

-Para que?- el oji- castaño se frotaba los ojos por el sueño que aún tenía

-Tenia practica con Yatzúki y me quede dormida!, me va a matar T.T, ya me imagino lo que me va a hacer-

-Cuando tenias que estar?-

-A las 8:00 a.m-

-Son las 9:30 Sakura!! Mmmm... es mejor que no vallas, quédate conmigo en la cama y Ha... (bostezo) dormimos un rato más-

-QUE!!! Eso va a ser peor que llegar tarde, así que será mejor que me valla lo antes posible-

La chica se acerca a su primo el cual la contemplaba desde la cama con cara de dormido, lo saluda y trata de ponerse una de sus zapatillas entre saltos mientras se acercaba a la puerta, al lograr ponérsela sale de la habitación cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

-Mmmm... esas "amiguitas" me tienen cansado, nunca puedo compartir un buen momento con ella, hum (suspiro) eso lo veré después ahora voy a seguir durmiendo-

-Yatzúki!!!!!!!!!!-

-Con que aquí estas! Me dejaste 2 horas esperando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- Sakura nerviosa comenzó a realizar muchas reverencias rápidamente

-Ah (suspiro) eres tan despistada, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, empecemos con la practica-

-Hai!!!!!- gritó sakura siguiendo a Yatzúki

-Estas preparada? Hoy es la gran noche, es la fiesta-

-Eh sí... pero eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a vos, que paso con Kaoru?? ¬¬-

-... ¬¬-

-Ya veo jiji n.n-

El día transcurrió tranquilo como cualquier día normal, obviamente que todos estaban nerviosos por el encuentro que ocurriría esa noche y había infinidades de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de los diez chicos.

-Hey! Ese es mi perfume! No lo uses Syusuke- regañó Momo en tono burlón

-Jeje, lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho este aroma-

-déjense de payasadas- agregó Kaoru

-Mmm... Eiji, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Momo

Eiji estaba afuera en el balcón de la pieza de Momo, su mirada se veía perdida, pero en ella se notaba un brillo de emoción, preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Eh? sí, no es nada, los espero abajo, yo ya estoy listo-

Eiji salió de la habitación con la misma mirada

-Esta emocionado- dijo syusuke

-Sí, parece que se alegro cuando Sakura acepto ir con él- Dijo Kaoru

-O.O Kaoru sentimental?- dijeron al unísolo Syusuke y Momo

-Fssshhh... cállense idiotas-

**...Descripción de la ropa de cada uno...**

Eiji: Un Jean ancho, una remera blanca con unos garabatos (difíciles de explicar) y unas zapatillas blanco con negro.

Kaoru: Un pantalón ancho negro, una musculosa negra, unas zapatillas negras y en su muñeca derecha tenia atado su pañuelo verde.

Syusuke: Un pantalón de Jean un poco ajustado, una camisa color salmón y unas zapatillas blancas.

Momoshiro: Pantalón de Jean común, una remera roja con unas inscripciones en negro y zapatillas negras.

-º **Continuara** º-

Toy apuradita -... saludos a todos los que leen y a todos los que dejan reviews! (estoy tan apurada que no los puedo nombrar ñ.ñ... les prometo que el proximo capi va a ser como los otros, jeje -)

Matta ne------------------ Eri-kun


	8. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 8: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**La Fiesta**

-Vamos Sakura, baja!- gritó Gitomi

-Dale, estas hermosa, baja!- agrega Yatzúki

-Por qué no quiere bajar?- preguntó ryoma saliendo de la cocina

-Porque dice que esta muy atrevida- contesta Miya

-Esa chica nunca va a cambiar- dijo Ryoma

-No quiere bajar- Dijo Naomi

Digamos que por arte de magia ryoma no se cayó al piso al ver a Naomi, ella tenía puesto el conjunto blanco que se había comprado con Sakura

-E... es... tas her... mo... sa Na... omi- es lo único que pudo salir de la boca del príncipe

-Gracias- dijo Naomi vergonzosamente

-Sakura, si no bajas subo y te bajo yo- amenazó Yatzúki ((E: Que dulce n.ñ))

-No pienso bajar así, Naomi donde dejaste el otro vestido negro?- se escuchaba a Sakura de su habitación

-No sé, no me acuerdo- contesto la oji-celeste en tono pícaro

-DIIIING DOOOONG-

Sonó el timbre, habían llegado las personas que faltaban, la mamá de Ryoma se apresuro a abrir la puerta y mientras tanto le decía a Sakura que bajara ya que habían llegado los chicos que faltaban.

-Buenas Noches chicos, pasen por favor- invito la madre de Ryoma

-Buenas noches- dijeron los 4 mientras pasaban

-Hola- dijeron las chicas y Ryoma

-Y Sakura?- preguntó Momo

-Esta arriba porque no esta conforme con su ropa u.u- dijo Naomi

-Jovencita baja inmediatamente!- se escucho la voz de Nanjiroh detrás de Ryoma

-Pero tío!- se escucho en forma de reproche a Sakura

-Baja ahora! Y hablo en serio!- ordenó Nanjiroh

-ARGGGG!!, bien ahí voy-

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la chica, definitivamente el negro le quedaba perfecto, parecía un ángel igual que Naomi, nada más que una de negro y otra de blanco. Ryoma al verla se enloqueció, no podía dejar que su prima fuera vestida así, pero sabía que su padre no lo permitiría, era muy exigente con respecto a sus sobrinas, pero la reacción de Nanjiroh no fue la esperada.

-Estas perfecta, no entiendo como no queres ir así! u.u- dijo Nanjiroh tranquilamente- tienes suerte chico, mira el ángel que te ganaste-

-ESTAS LOCOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! COMO VA A ESTAR PERFECTA!?, QUE NO LA VES!!!!!!???????- gritó Ryoma sin poder contenerse

-Por fin alguien que me defiende en esta familia!- dijo Sakura

-Oye O' chibi, no te olvides que ella viene conmigo, YO la cuido- le dijo Eiji guiñándole un ojo a Ryoma

-Si la violan me las pagaras neko acrobático- le dijo Ryoma en un tono amenazador

-el único que la puede llegar a violar esta noche soy yo, así que no te preocupes, sí?- susurro el pelirrojo en el oído del menor para que no escuchara nadie

-No exageres Ryoma, basta, apúrense o llegaran tarde- anunció Nanjiroh

-Pero yo no quiero ir así T.T- criticó Sakura

-Estas hermosa, igual nadie te puede ver cuando no estas- le susurró Eiji al oído a Sakura

Sakura se sonrojó rápidamente.

Los presentes se retiraron y se dirigieron directamente a la fiesta. Al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, no solo estaban los titulares de Seigaku, sino que también se encontraban integrantes de otras escuelas, entre ellos Kamio ((E: º¬º, Anna te odio ù.ú)), Ibu, Tachibana, Jin ((E: º¬º, Es tan perfecto!!!!!!!!!! Nyaaaaaaaaa, al igual que eiji n.n)), Dan ((E: º¬º)), Senogoku ((E: º¬º)), Atobe ((E: º¬º)) , Yuuta ((E:º¬º, soy muy babosas, se nota?, Bueno... no tengo la culpa que Prince Of Tennis este lleno de chicos lindos ¬¬)), Mizuki, Gakuto, Kirihara, Oshitari ((E:º¬º)), Otori, Jiroh, Ryoh, Caballi, Seiichi, Bunta, kajimoto ((E:º¬º)), Saeki, Atsushi, etc. A la vista parecía que no tenían pareja, pero capaz que se habían ido al baño o algo por el estilo, era imposible que pudieran entrar a la fiesta sin una pareja.

-ese idiota de Jin- murmuró Ryoma

-No comiences Ryoma, no le hagas pasar un mal momento a Naomi, sino no te lo perdonare- amenazó en voz baja Sakura, Ryoma solo se digno a desviar su mirada.

-De acuerdo empecemos con la fiesta- propuso Syusuke

-Es verdad, para eso vinimos, no?- dijo momo

-Fssshhh... Cállense, escandalosos- acoto Kaoru

-Oye serpiente, quieres pelear?- dijo momo

-Que dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste-

De golpe ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear, Yatzúki y Miya, que se encontraban a su lado, se dignaron a seguir a los demás los cuales se habían adelantado a la pista de baile.

-Oigan esperen!- dijeron al unísolo los dos chicos, quienes fueron tras los demás

-Nunca cambiaran- dijo Yatzúki

-aja- afirmó Miya muy contenta

º·º

Todos estaban tratando de conocer un poco el lugar, ver que otras personas habían asistido a la fiesta y si eran conocidas.

-Mmmm... No veo a nadie de Seigaku, son todos de otras escuelas- dijo Momo quien estaba abrazando a Miya

-es verdad, somos los únicos de la escuela que decidimos asistir?- dijo syusuke quien estaba abrazado de la cintura de Gitomi

-No lo sé y no me importa- comentó Ryoma quien tenia sus manos en los bolsillos y Naomi iba abrazada de su brazo ya que el no reaccionaba (¬¬)

-Entonces somos nosotros 10, no? jiji, bueno no importa lo vamos a pasar bien igual- dice Sakura quien estaba agarrada de la mano de Eiji

-Eso espero ¬¬- dijo Yatzúki quien estaba solamente caminado al lado de Kaoru

-Más vale que la abrases, le agarres la mano o algo sino después te las veras conmigo- le susurro Naomi al oído a Kaoru quien inmediatamente al escuchar el tono de voz sujeto la mano de Yatzúki.

-º **Continuara** º-

**º·// Notas de la autora \\·º**

Holas! Bueno... aquí el capitulo 8 terminado!... supongo que 4 capítulos más y se termina la historia n.n...

Esta un poco cortito... gomen nasai u.u... como no lo leen mucho casi... no es tan grave, así que no voy a recibir amenazas XD...

Jejeje XD muchos invitados de otras escuelas XD... y los dejé solitos porque hasta a mi me molestaba que tuvieran pareja jajaja XD

Bueno... gracias a: Hikari no Hoshi, SuMiKo hoi hoy, neko-meko, saku-ann y a todos los que leen!!

Me despido!!

♥·º· Sakura Kiss ·º·♥

**Mata ne-------------------- º·// Ery- chan \\·º**


	9. Nuevos Noviazgos

**Capítulo 9: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**Nuevos noviazgos**

Era una noche de descontrol, todos se dejaban llevar por la música junto con sus acompañantes. Los parlantes estaban a punto de explotar por lo fuerte que estaba el volumen. Muchos estaban ocupados con sus parejas besándose, hablando o simplemente tomando algo en la barra. Hubo muchas sorpresas esa noche como…

-Primo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sakura saltó encima de su primo que pasó por al lado suyo y ni la había reconocido

-Konban wa Sakura!, demo… que haces acá? Porqué estas vestida así????!!! MI PAPÁ TE DEJÓ VENIR ASÍ??!!!! ESTAS CON ALGUIEN VESTIDA ASÍ??- la voz de Ryoga aumentaba su volumen cada vez que examinaba detenidamente de arriba a bajo a su prima

-eh n.nUuu… Ryoga-san… yo…-

-PERO COMO DEMONIOS TE DEJÓ VENIR ASÍ ACÁ!!!!! PERO ESE MONGE BAGO ESTÁ LOCO!!!!!!!!!! CUANDO LO VEA LO VOY A MATAR!!!!!!-

-Yo se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso… es un fastidioso…- se integro Ryoma a la conversación

-donde estabas cuando te necesitaba??? Me pelie con mi tío porque yo tampoco quería venir así, el único que me defendió fue Ryoma… ¬¬-

-Grrrr… no lo puedo creer, y después no te deja salir a la calle en pollera ¬¬-

-Nee… Ryoga-san… quien es tu pareja, eh??? Dime, dime, dime- sakura golpeaba repetidas veces con el codo a su primo

-Emmm… bueno... en realidad… no vine con nadie n.nUUuu-

-O.O- Sakura y Ryoma lo miraron sorprendidos- Pero si tenias que entrar si o si con una pareja… - le dijo sakura

-sí, demo… como yo no tenía pareja y uno de los chicos de acá es mi amigo me dejó pasar solo -, igual que a toda esa manada de chicos de allá ¬¬- dijo señalando a todos los chicos nombrados anteriormente de las distintas escuelas

-No es justo ¬¬… - dijeron ambos mirando a ryoga seriamente

-Em… bueno, me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a una chica que este sola esta noche y necesite un acompañante º… Nos vemos- saludo ryoga mientras se iba

-…- Ambos chicos quedaron duros en su lugar

-No lo puedo creer… lo menos que esperaba era encontrarme a ese baka acá…- dijo ryoma

-no es baka… y me alegra que haya estado de acuerdo en que no pudiera venir así n.n… demo… donde estaba cuando lo necesitaba en el momento de prohibirlo ¬¬??- le dijo Sakura

-Vení, necesito hablar con vos…- Eiji apareció de la nada y se llevó a sakura del brazo dejando a Ryoma solo

-valla… ahora a este que le pasa??...- se preguntó Ryoma sorprendido

-Ryoma-kun!!! Vamos a bailar!!- Naomi agarro la mano de ryoma y lo "arrastro" a la pista de baile junto con los otros chicos (aunque faltaban algunas parejas n.n)

En la parte donde estaban los baños había una puerta que daba a un pequeño parque que pertenecía al boliche. Eiji solamente lo que quería era hablar seriamente con Sakura y decirle lo que hace mucho quería y no se animaba.

-Es lindo el lugar, no?- preguntó sakura mientras se acercaban a un árbol de Durazno que estaba alejado de la puerta de la cual habían salido ambos.

-sí…-

-te curre algo Eiji??- dijo Sakura con una voz inocente mientras lo miraba confusa

-porque preguntas eso?-

-no sé… te veo… inseguro… -

-jaja, como puedes distinguir el estado de cada persona, eres increíble…-

-nani? **·.·**-

-…- Eiji lo único que hizo fue acercarse a Sakura y acorralarla contra el árbol y su cuerpo

-sucede algo Eiji?- su tono de voz ya se escuchaba preocupado

-escucha… Sakura… - lo único que podía hacer era ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que lo enloquecían tanto- vos… sabes lo que yo siento verdaderamente por vos, no es así?-

-O.O- los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al escuchar tal pregunta

-yo… - hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir y después continuo- yo… te amo y quiero que estés conmigo por el resto de mi vida-

-Eiji…- Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida… la persona de la cual se enamoro locamente le estaba dando a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella lo único que hacia era mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales se perdía cada vez que los veía, sin contestarle nada- yo… -

-queres ser mi novia?-

-…-

Viendo la reacción de Sakura dijo rápidamente -perdóname si me apresure demasiado…- y seguido a eso desvió su mirada

-yo… también te amo Eiji…-

Esta vez los ojos del pelirrojo fueron los que se abrieron de par en par e inmediatamente posó nuevamente su mirada en la de sakura, la cual lo veía con una gran dulzura.

-Y me encantaría ser tu novia y pasar el resto de… mi vida con vos- a lo ultimo apareció un matiz en su rostro, lo cual causo que desviara su mirada

Instintivamente Eiji besó a Sakura sin dejarla decir más. Era todo lo que quería escuchar decir de sus labios, aceptar ser de él solamente, que ella le perteneciera, y obviamente que él le perteneciera nada más a ella.

Unas cuantas horas demostraron, apenas, lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, entre manos traviesas que investigaban algunos lugares que tanto ansiaban conocer desde hace mucho tiempo ((E: no sean mal pensados ¬¬… ese no es el lugar adecuado para investigar "ESOS" lugares… aunque nadie dice que en el futuro no puedan investigarse -,emmm… bueno… me fui de tema, será mejor que me calle la boca ¬¬)), besos apasionados pasando desde la boca al cuello, caricias juguetonas, suspiros pronunciando nombres, respiraciones entre cortadas, y muchas sensaciones más que hacían de ese momento uno de los más excitantes y gustosos para ambos chicos.

-re… realmente… te… te amo…- comento el pelirrojo agitado cortando el beso por falta de aire en ambos

-yo… yo tam… bién…- contesto la chica igual de agitada- pe… pero… porqué te sen… tías tan… inseguro??…- sus ojos analizaban cada mueca de la cara de su nuevo novio

-porque pensé que capaz vos no sen… tías lo mismo… por mi…- termino con mucho esfuerzo

-que tonto… - dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y le guiñaba un ojo- estoy muy… agitada-

-yo también, que… hora es?- eiji miró su reloj- SON LAS 2:00 a.m.!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-QUÉ??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- los ojos de ambos se desorbitaron haciendo que esa respuesta desapareciera por completo su agitación- y a que hora nos fuimos de la pista?-

-Nosotros llegamos a las 20:00, y estuvimos bailando hasta las 22:00 porque después salimos, eso quiere decir que… O.O ESTUBIMOS 4 HORAS ACA AFUERA!!!!!!!!!!!-

-No lo puedo creer TT… - por la cabeza de sakura comenzaron a pasar muchos momentos embarazosos involucrando a los chicos que se habían quedado adentro- no es justo, capaz Naomi besó a Ryoma y me lo perdí, o Kaoru a Yatzúki, bueno en realidad los más seguro es que Yatzúki le haya pegado a Kaoru por no reaccionar ¬¬… u otras cosas más T.T-

-será mejor que entremos, no te parece?- Eiji miro detenidamente a Sakura de arriba a bajo- y si queres pasar desapercibida ante todos te recomiendo que te arregles la ropa y te peines un poco nwn…-

-kya! Mira lo que me hiciste- le dijo mientras miraba su ropa- no me había dado cuenta, un poco más y me dejas la ropa puesta la revés!!!!!!!!!- sakura comenzó a arreglar su ropa que estaba toda mal colocada, parecía que se había quedado dormida un día de escuela y se había puesto lo primero que vio sin siquiera acomodarlo, y se paso la mano por la cabeza tratando de arreglar su pelo todo alborotado

-es gracioso verte así… te ves tan hermosa…-

Sakura miró a Eiji y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse mientras veía como se acomodaba la remera y el pantalón, de los cuales ella desacomodó con entusiasmo en esas 4 horas, y como se peinaba un poco.

-vamos?- le dijo eiji mientras le ofrecía la mano

-hai -- al tomar la mano Eiji la empuja haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo

-Mmmm… sinceramente prefiero ir abrazado de vos y no solamente tomado de la mano, ahora que sos mi novia tengo nuevos privilegios ºw-

-em… s… sí O////O-

-Vamos…-

Ambos chicos abrazados se dirigieron hacia la puerta por donde salieron. Al entrar, al lado de la puerta, se encontraba Ryoga besándose con una chica "desconocida" que quien sabe de donde la saco.

-Ry… ryoga-kun?-dice sakura completamente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que su primo fuera tan juguetón con sus manos

-ah!... hola sakura, como estas? Escucha Ryoma te estaba buscando hace… -Ryoga se detiene para mirar su reloj y calcular el tiempo- dos horas y media… pero ya veo porque no te encontraba ºo… más vale que cuides a mi prima o te las vas a ver conmigo…- sin decir más volvió a retomar lo que había dejado de hacer con su "acompañante". ((E: Gomen nasai por las fanáticas de Ryoga-kun, lo que pasa era que necesitaba meter a una chica para el momento XD, pero como no hago descripción de ella piensen que son ustedes, así no me matan y me dan más tiempo de vida…))

-O.O do… domo arigato ryoga-kun…- suspiró y miró a eiji- vamos entonces? º-º-

-claro ºw…-

**...Minutos después...**

-Te encontré!- sakura salta y se cuelga de su primo

-acá estás! Donde te metiste'? que estabas haciendo? Estás bien? Porque estas colorada? Porque tu pollera está más corta que antes???!!!!!- Ryoma miró la pollera de su prima y después miró con una cara de odio a eiji, la cual realmente no se podía explicar del miedo que daba

-Tranquilízate, y además… me estas controlando????!!!!!!! Queres sacarme una radiografía de paso? Sos peor que ryoga-kun! ** . **-

Ryoma hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su prima, solamente se dignaba a mirar a Eiji con cara de "te voy a matar y no te vas a poder salvar con nada"

-Ryoma, mírame… o.o - sakura tomó la cara de su primo y lo obligo a que la mirara- n.n Eiji es mi novio, así que… tiene todo el derecho, por ahora (XD), de desacomodarme lo que a él le plazca, de acuerdo? Así que no discutas con él… es lo único que te pido ryo-chan n.n-

-O.O novios?-

-Hai n////n- dijo sakura con un leve sonrojo

-Esta bien… solo lo voy a hacer por vos ¬¬… pero te advierto…- Ryoma mira rápidamente a Eiji- si la haces sufrir te juro que te mato ¬¬…-

-No te preocupes O' chibi, yo la cuido…-

-y Naomi???- pregunto la chica

-Se fue por allá…- dijo ryoma señalando el lugar

-Y no la acompañaste?!- le gritó

-es que se fue al baño ¬¬… como queres que entre al baño de mujeres?? ù.ú-

-**º.º** Porque no lo dijiste!- sakura mira a eiji- voy yo también, ya vengo- lo besó y se dirigió al baño

-Más vale que no la engañes, ni la hagas sufrir, ni la dejes por otra porque te mato ¬¬…- dijo ryoma mirando nuevamente a eiji

-O' chibi… ya te… dije que no te preocupes…-

-Yo te lo repito varias veces porque si no haces caso a mis advertencias después tengo con que defenderme cuando me manden a la cárcel por asesinato-

-… n.nUUuuu-

-Naomiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!- pronunció una castaña al entrar al baño de mujeres

-º **Continuara** º-


	10. ¿Cuál es tu dedición?

**Capítulo 10: "El Beneficio de la apuesta"**

**¿Cuál es tu dedición?**

-Sakura!!!!!!!!! Donde estabas? Que te paso que estas tan colorada? Porque tu pollera esta más corta???!!!!-

-Acaso hablaste con mi primo o que? Se nota que son tal para cual ¬¬…-

-Nani??? o.o…-

-nada, nada… que paso con ryoma eh!?? Vamos Cuenta, cuenta!!- sakura mira a Naomi con cara de picara mientras la golpeaba con su codo

-Emm… bueno… yo… 0/////0-

-lo besaste!!!!!!!! Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!-

-Shhh… no grites…- naomi instantáneamente le tapó la boca a su amiga

-Y las otras chicas?-

-Ocupadas --

-Yatzúki también??? O.O- sakura mira a naomi sorprendida- Kaoru se despertó solo o lo ayudo ella? o.ô-

-Yatzúki lo besó primero…-

-Lo viste???!!!!-

-Em… no porque se lo llevó, pero me lo imagino --

-Baka… ¬¬-

-Porque?-

-Que sabes, capaz que cuando se lo llevó al estar solos kaoru la puso contra la pared y la besó el primero! o- Los ojos de sakura se convirtieron en dos corazones

-em… n.nUuu, sos muy imaginativa, no?- naomi reacciona y pregunta lo esperado por todos- que paso con Eiji, Sakura?-

Los brillitos que se encontraban atrás de sakura se convirtieron en auras violetas.

-Ya me tenias que arruinar el momento no es así?? ¬¬…-

-mmm… más o menos me imagino lo que te hizo, me doy cuenta por la pollera, arréglatela un poco mejor- Naomi baja la pollera de sakura que había quedado más corta que antes

-emm… bueno… jiji -… yo, estoy de novia con Eiji ///////-

-O.O- al procesar lo recién dicho por sakura, reacciona- ENCERIO!!!!!!!!!!! o- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de estrellitas- y como fue? Como te lo propuso? que te hizo que estuvieron tanto tiempo afuera??? Te tocó?? ((E: típica pregunta que hacemos cuando las amigas se van con un pibe XD)), que más te desacomodó??-

-Na.. naomi… este no es el lugar par charlar sobre esto n.ñ y además… que son esas preguntas?????!!!!!- un pequeño tic apareció en la boca de Sakura

-esta bien…- naomi se decepciono un poco- pero mañana me vas a contar todo, entendido?

-Hai n.n, demo… podemos salir del baño, porque va a ser un poco raro que dos chicas entren a un mismo baño juntas y no salgan hace como 15 minutos, no? ¬¬…-

-o.o, tenes razón, vamos n.n-

-Volvimos!- dicen ambas chicas alegres llegando al lugar donde se encontraban todos los demás

-Tardaron mucho ¬¬…- dice ryoma

-Tenes algún problema con eso??? ò.ó- le dice Yatzúki

-Para nada…- lo único que se dignó a hacer fue desviar su mirada

-Vamos yendo?, ya es tarde no le parece?- comenta Syusuke mostrando el Reloj de su muñeca izquierda

-es verdad, ya es tarde- comenta Gitomi- Además nosotras nos quedamos en la casa de tu tío Sakura, será una molestia más llegar tarde…-

-No te preocupes- Dice agitando su mano de arriba a bajo- pero igual mi tío me dijo que no llegara tarde, así que…-

-Será mejor que nos vallamos n.nU- Dice Naomi

-Así es!!, y por suerte vamos a estar nosotras solas porque ryoma se va a dormir a la casa de Momo junto con los otros chicos -.¬-

-Deja de mirarme de reojo, sabes que me molesta…- Le dice ryoma dándole la espalda

-ºwº, eres tan adorable!- sakura salta inmediatamente a la espalda de su primo

-Ah… eres realmente extraña…-

-jiji n.n, debe ser de familia -.¬-

-Qué dejes de mirarme así!...-

-Vamos…- Eiji tomas a Sakura del brazo e instantáneamente la "pega" a su cuerpo-Soy muy celoso, sabelo ºw…-

-Yo también y no te pienso perdonar ninguna si me llegas a engañar- Sakura colocó su dedo sobre la nariz de Eiji- Puedo convertirme en lo opuesto de mi personalidad si quiero, así que… tené cuidado…- le susurró al oído

Eiji lo único que hizo fue emitir una risita de satisfacción.

-Mmmm… que bien dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! o- comentaba Yatzúki mientras se estiraba

-la verdad que sí, dormir siempre con Sakura es comodidad garantizada, sabe hacer las camas espectacularmente, aunque estén en el suelo n.n - dice Gitomi

-Fue muy divertido, pero… ahora que descansamos tenemos que contar lo que hicimos ayer en la noche…- dice Naomi viendo picaramente a todas las chicas a excepción de Sakura que ya le había contado todo esa misma noche

-…- Ninguna respuesta

-quieren ver como las hacemos hablar???- amenazó Sakura apareciendo toda sombría con un cuchillo en su mano el cual brilló por su afilación

-Tené cuidado con eso!- dijeron todas al unísolo (excepto naomi que estaba atrás de Sakura con cara diabólica y Miya quien sonreía pacíficamente, creo que hubiera hecho mejor pareja con Syusuke ¬¬) las cuales estaban abrazadas en un rincón temblando

-Chicas a Desayunar!!!- gritó la tía de Sakura ((E: realmente no sé como se llama, tengo que averiguarlo ¬¬))

-Ah…- Suspiro de todas

-Después del desayuno no se van a salvar…- dijeron al unísolo Sakura y Naomi volviendo otra vez su mirada diabólica hacia sus amigas

-Sí, claro…- dijeron Gitomi y Yatzúki con un tic en su boca

-Que divertido que es esto…- comento Miya

-¬¬UUUuu- mirada de todas

-Si que das miedo a veces o.oUUuu- comentó Sakura

-jiji n.n-

-No es justoooooooooooooooooooo! TT- Sakura lloraba a mares

-Tenés razóooooooooooooooooooon TT- Naomi competía contra Sakura para ver quien lloraba más (XD)

-Tranquilas chicas…- la tía de Sakura trataba de consolar a ambas chicas

-Pero no es justo tía!!!!!! No tuvimos tiempo de hablar de nada con las chicas sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche, yo quería que me contaran todo, pero tardaron en desayunar apropósito! Eso es jugar sucio ¬¬…-

-Es verdad, no pueden tardar 2 hs en desayunar!, además sabían que se tenían que ir rápido así que hicieron tiempo ¬¬…-

-Bueno, bueno… no se preocupen…- decía Rinko ((E: XD Lo saque de un Fic que leí en la página, no sé si es el verdadero nombre, pero no se me ocurría ninguno, creo que este nombre es mejor que andar diciendo todo el tiempo "La tía de Sakura" XD)) agitando su mano de un lado al otro- ya tendrán tiempo para todo eso, cambiando de tema Sakura, les contaste sobre tu noviazgo con Eiji??...-

-O.O- mirada sorprendida de Sakura- ¬¬------------------- n.nUUuu- mirada de asesina hacia Naomi- ¬¬----------------------.¬- Enojo de Sakura creciente y Naomi haciéndose la tonta y silbando tratando de disimular el miedo que tiene porque sabe que va a morir pronto.

-Como te enteraste?-

-Me lo dijo Ryoma n.n-

-O.O, cuando te lo dijo???-

-Ayer cuando vinieron me lo dijo, y después me lo dijo Naomi-

-¬¬----------------------n.nUUU- mirada asesina nuevamente

-E.. em… bueno ya se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir n.nU-

-Sí claro, mete excusas cuando puedas Naomi ¬¬-

-Voy a buscar mis cosas!- Naomi sube rápidamente a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura

-Sakura-

-Sí tía-

-Después tengo que hablar algo importante con vos, es sobre tu padre-

- o.o- "_No será que mi padre quiere que…_"

-Ya volví!!!, Sakura me acompañas a la parada de colectivo por favor? n.n- Naomi colocó una mano en la espalda de sus amiga, pero esta hizo caso omiso- Sakura? Te encuentras bien???...-

-Eh? Sí, sí vamos…-

Naomi miró a su amiga con preocupación, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué ese cambio de estado tan drástico? ¿Había hecho algo que la molestara para que se enojara con ella? ¿Le había molestado que le dijera a su tía sobre lo de Eiji?, no, ese no era el problema, la reacción de Sakura sería muy distinta si se hubiese enojado por eso, seguramente había ocurrido algo demasiado serio cuando se fue en ese corto período de tiempo a buscar sus cosas e hizo que Sakura se pusiera así… pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué?

-Vamos? O te vas a quedar parada toda la tarde ahí? --

-Eh… Ha… hai!- "_Porqué estará sonriendo? Realmente a veces le hace competencia a Miya _u.uUU"

…**Ese mismo día a la noche…**

-De que querías hablarme tía?-

-Bueno verás… eso te lo tiene que explicar tu tío, él es el que hablo con tu padre…-

-Tú padre me llamo y me dijo que quería que volvieras a Argentina porque quería verte otra vez, ya sabes como es él, después de la muerte de tu madre se apego mucho a vos y a tus hermanos y te extraña…-

-QUÉ!- Gritó una realmente furiosa Sakura

-Tranquilízate Cariño- Dijo Rinko tratando de calmar a su sobrina- nunca te vi tan alterada, te va a hacer mal…-

-COMO NO QUIERES QUE ESTE ALTERADA!!!!!- Sakura estaba realmente enojada, cosa que nunca pasaba en ella

-No te preocupes, podrás volver…- le dijo Nanjiroh tratando de ayudar a su esposa con la tarea de tranquilizar a Sakura

-ESTAS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE DECIS??????!!!!!!!!!- Sakura no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas brotaron junto con la furia por lo recientemente dicho por sus tíos- SABES COMO ES MI PADRE!!!!! ADEMÁS EN ESTO TAMBIÉN DEBE ESTAR METIDO MI ABUELO!!!! ME DIJO QUE ESTARÍA UNO O DOS AÑOS ACÁ, PERO NO LLEGE NI A LOS 9 MESES!!!!!!!! NO PIENSAN EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS????!!!!- Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue desplomarse en el suelo y llorar

-Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien…- Rinko abrazó fuertemente a Sakura

-Arigato…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

-Eso tendrías que hablarlo con tu padre y plantearle lo que queres hacer…- Dijo Nanjiroh dándole un pañuelo a Sakura para que se limpiara

-Hai, arigato…-dio un hondo suspiro y después continúo- Como están Gon, Killua, Yoh y Hao??? Hace 3 semanas que no hablo con ellos y me preocupa- ((E: sí, sí, no leyeron mal Gon y Killua de Hunter X Hunter y Hao e Yoh de Shaman King, lo que pasa es que de chiquita yo tenia una gran imaginación -.-UUuu, bueno eso no viene al caso ¬¬, sigan leyendo non…))

-Ellos están bien y también te quieren ver…-

-mm…-

-Acaso no queres ver a tu padre??- pregunta Rinko

-No es eso, es que estoy segura de lo que va a ocurrir, además seguro que Ryoma se va a enojar con mi padre porque le prometió que me iba a quedar por lo menos uno o dos años acá y sabes como son las reacciones de él con respecto a estos temas-

-No le hagas caso, solamente es un niñito malcriado…-

-No digas eso de Ryoma y por favor sácate el dedo de la nariz, la verdad no sé quien es el niño acá ù.ú- sakura dirigió una mirada de "madura" a su tío

-Bueno, entonces que vas a hacer??? Te quedas y no le haces caso a tu padre o te vas para allá y arreglas todo?-

-Yo… no voy a cambiar nada si mi papá decide que me quede allá…- las lagrimas se apoderaban una vez más de ella

-entonces te quedas acá? Esa es tu decisión?-

-mi decisión es que…-

-º **Continuara** º-

Jeje ¬w¬... acá termina el capi... cual será la decisión de saku?? Estoy apuradita... mucha tarea -.-... asi que nos vemos... faltan pocos capis y terminamos! Unos 2 o 3! Jijiji... cuidanse! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN!!!!!!!!!


End file.
